Tired of Waiting
by kimferdehween
Summary: The metallic taste lingered on her lips as she locked her deadly gaze with his, an unfamiliar sensation starting to ripple throughout her body; So this is what revenge feels like. SxH : ACTIVE
1. Tired of Waiting

_No matter how hard I try to forget you, it never seemed possibly to actually remove you from my mind._

**S**asuke roughly pushed the girl against the wall as he ravished kisses everywhere on her body. His desires overwhelmed him and having to release it felt euphoric. Plunging his tongue into the girl's mouth, he grabbed her long hair not so lightly as he grabbed her ass making the girl moan in his mouth. How he wished it was those silky, raven locks in between his fingers and not those coarse, pink locks. Hooking her very toned legs around the raven haired man, the girl started fondling with the hem of his pants as she smirked at how he finally came to her. He was about to rub his hands along her thighs until he realized they weren't the soft, pale one's he loved so much.

Sexual frustrations came over the best of him, and he had to let it out or else he would felt like he would explode. This was his chance.

Bringing his brows together, The Uchiha practically ripped off the top of the woman's kimono sloppily as his hands shifted from the woman's hair down to the soft mounds of flesh that weren't pleasantly big as he would like them to be. Eagerly, he grasped one tip in his mouth, his empty hand now occupying the other somewhat abandoned breast. He felt the girl's breathing hitch as it was now her turn to grip his hair, saving herself before losing her sanity. A moan escaped her lips, but all he could hear were the soft, innocent sounds that _she_ made in his mind instead of the loud rough one's coming from the girl's mouth. Sasuke did everything he could to satisfy his hunger and thought nothing about what the consequences were to come after it; he _was_ thinking about her while he was having sex-

Wouldn't that be..._flattering_ for her to hear?

Using this as a sub-motive to get him going, Sasuke shifted gears as he applied more pressure on the girl's back as the help of his hips and the help of the girl's legs around his waist sustained her in the air as he quickly smacked her hand away and swiftly removed his obi. Without a single thought in his mind, he thrusted into her, not even waiting for her to adjust.

The girl arched her back as her slightly tanned body rubbed against his, giving him a weird sensation that wasn't as pleasant it was when he was with _her_. He didn't like _her _at all; In fact, he was sure he hated _her_. But, why is it that no matter what he does, no matter the fact that she's gone from him, that he can't get her out of his heart?

The girl came first and he came shortly after, pulling himself out of her to make sure he does not impregnate the woman. They stood breathless, the girl's arms around his neck and his arms against either side of her head on the wall. Panting in unison, the girl roughly unhooked her legs from his waist and looked up at him with a smile that could kill, but it was nothing compared to someone else's.

"I knew it was about time you'd come to me Sasuke."

The man looked at the girl, trying his best not to see her pink hair and emerald eyes; All he could see were black hair and opalescent eyes.

"...Yeah, Sakura."

_But this time, I'll make myself forget you, even though I still love you._

**- Tired of Waiting** -

Stupid. Damn stupid was how he felt right now. Sitting at the edge of the bed in a barely lit room, the twenty-three year old man gripped his hair in frustration as he laid his free elbow on his knee, bending his torso to look at the ground. He now felt ashamed of his actions now, fully regretting what he has done. He looked at naked woman on the bed, glaring at her sleeping form. She was far too comfortable in the situation they were in, her aloofness wanted Sasuke to punch the shit out of her for some unexplained reason. Nostrils flaring he shot up from the bed, now walking towards the vanity examining himself.

His well built and muscular body held onto his dark blue yukata with the Uchiha emblem proudly displayed on the back; Yet the feeling he was experience was far from prideful...

A sneer appeared on his face as he kept seeing the reflection of Sakura's body through the mirror. This was a grave mistake, a HUGE mistake. Shaking, his whole world was shaking, whether it be in anger, sadness, shame, this feeling was _not_ going to leave soon.

A loud crash was heard as his balled up fist came in contact with the mirror, shattering it instantly into small pieces. The sudden sound woke up Sakura as she jerked up, gripping the blanket above her breasts uneasily. Her eyes quickly changed from surprise, to mischief as she started playing with her hair and patted the empty spot on the bed beside her. Damn she changed moods quick.

"I know you're mad Sasuke...but you could always take out your _frustrations_ on me...considering you already _have._" A smirk played her lips as Sasuke wanted to wipe it off with a single strike.

But he knew, she was _right_.

Even though he just used her for a split second to have his little world of pleasure fulfilled, he caved in to her. He let her win. He was defeated. He was now _worthless_.

What were people to think of him now?

Sasuke turned as he glared at Sakura pounding his fists on the vanity. She slightly flinched, and her eyes faltered, but it still held it's consistency.

"_**Why didn't you stop me**?_" Venom dripped from his tongue as he said this and a shiver slipped up Sakura's spine as she saw Sasuke's eyes flash red. The objects, mostly make-up, fell from the surface of the vanity as Sasuke slammed his fist down once more, guaranteeing him splinters afterward. He finally seemed to crawl under Sakura's skin as she was now shaking in fear of this new Sasuke.

No, he wasn't normally like this.

He was actually nice, composed, and kind..._sometimes._

Well, no one saw this side of him, and Sakura somehow unleashed the demon in his soul that could easily eat her alive.

"You seemed to be e-enjoying it..._and I was too_!" Desperation could clearly be heard in the last words that left her mouth. Disgust was displayed on the raven haired's face as he slowly paced over to the pink haired girl, a dark aura surrounding him. With each inch he drew closer, she seemed to be faltering back tenfold.

"Heed my warning Haruno, tell anyone of this incident and you _will_ perish."

In a flash, he was gone from the poorly lit room and down the hallways of the cheap hotel.

Damn his impatience.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm re-editing these chapters because this seems to have the most traffic **and** the most reader responses I've seen since my absence! I'll do as much as I can to finish this story up, because it's very unfair of me to leave all of you at a cliff hanger, lol. And for the new readers, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! :)


	2. Tired of Hurting

_Can you understand my desires for you? Going insane while waiting and each day feels like a year._

The dark evening sky was already lit with the moon and the surrounding stars as he started running op-top the empty roofs, the fog slowly coming in. The expression on his face was still in it's current state when he left;

_**Dis·gust**_

**1. ** _To excite nausea or loathing in; sicken._

**2. ** _To offend the taste or moral sense of; repel._

The melancholic atmosphere gave Sasuke a chilling feeling as he continued leaping, the thoughts pushed aside slowly filling his mind once more. He could suddenly smell the scent of sex like that of when he was Sakura, not too long ago. Her scent lingered on his body, and he absolutely _hated _it- the cheap smell of bubblegum and the the left over residue that resided on her skin; **_Absolutely Disgusting_**;

But if that's what it took to forget **her**, his central reason for his pain, then why not? Even if what he had to do was so unappealing, inappropriate, and broke his morals, it would relieve his pain...

_Right?_

Bringing himself back to reality, Sasuke dug his heels onto the subtle ditch of a rooftop, looking down at the drop before him; If we would've kept going without thinking, he wouldn't have used the proper amount of chakra to propel him across the steep crack in the earth, causing him to drop to his death. His heart started thumping against his chest and his heart rate was escalating as sat down, resting his forehead against one of his propped knees. His breath was as visible in the cold winter night as he saw how thick the white puff managed to look.

'_Hinata...Why?_'

Slowly, his harsh breathing turned into gasping sobs as he felt a familiar pain in his heart. Hiding a man's tears was a hard task to do,

but luckily no one saw him..._right?_

**- Tired of Waiting** -

House keys were being tossed at random as feet pattered across the compound of his home, the person not even bothering to turn on the lights nor take off his shoes. Sasuke was in a situation where he _knew_ he had to face it with a face of stone and a determination that of a lion; but for what? If word broke out about this controversy, it would spread like wildfire and would definitely cause a stir in Konoha. He could see the scene of gossipers and people alike, whisper about in their conversations;

_'The twenty four year old Avenger, Uchiha Sasuke, cheats on his missing wife Uchiha Hinata with none other than Uzumaki Naruto's wife, Haruno Sakura. How will the hokage react to his best friend and wife's night out with each other? Most importantly, how will the Hyuuga Family react to this situation?_'

Suddenly Sasuke's head started to throb as he rubbed his temples lightly, trying to make the nasty feeling go away. But, no avail- of course, karma was always there to fuck him over.

Walking over to his stereo which was a gift from Kakashi, the Uchiha pressed the power button in hopes of having a relaxing song come through the speaker_s. _As soon as he pressed the play button, he rushed over to his black leather coach where he laid there, trying to separate himself from reality the best way he could. But of course; _Karma really was a bitch_.

_Norur gidarida jichyo michigo  
to haru haru meir gathi irnyoni gadgo  
OH~ nan (na na na~~) gidaridaga nor gidaridaga  
gumbang irado niga dashi orgodman gadgo  
dwidorasomyon dashi norur borgodman gatha  
OH~ nan (na na na na~~) jichyo michigo nan jichyo michigo-_

Sasuke jerked his body up at the end of the chorus as he looked surprisingly at his stereo.

'_With a 2000+ song library, out of all of them, this song plays..._' Unwanted memories once again started to come back to his mind, but with the tempo of the song, it came back too fast for him to handle; it completely broke his stone facade _apart_ in which he was trying to keep together.

His tears were bitter as his heart throbbed, much more worse than his head would ever be. Falling to his knees on the floor from the couch, he clutched his heart as he gripped the wooden floor in desperation to make the horrible pain go away. The whole room still dark, this scene would seem _chilling_.

_niga orka bwa to chamnunda (OH~ YEAH, YEAH~)  
norur ajigdo nan gidarinda OH YEAH~~~  
handari jinado nan norur mod ijo  
irnyoni jinado nan norur mod nwajwo  
ajigdo nor wonhan ne mamur ani OH NO~ NO~~~_

His vision was blurring as his body started to turn numb;

'_Is this what she wanted me to feel? To experience?_'

Who would ever know that an absence of such a person, could cause a rip, a _hole_, someone's heart? After such damage, could it beat once more? Would it be able to do so without anymore infliction?

Time speaks for itself and time requires patience;

_Something Sasuke was horrible at._

_-.-_

The following morning was hell for Sasuke. He woke up on the floor, laying flat on his face with red eyes and a fever from not changing out of his clothing and the lack of warmth he got that night.

"Fuck..."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he steadily stood back up, the flashbacks of the night before filling his mind. Thank god he stopped to where he just _entered_ his home, and not to the events that happened _before_ that.

Coughing like a seal, Sasuke made a scrunched up face as he ran out the door, not even bothering to change his clothes or do anything else in the proccess. He was going to walk to the village pharmacy down the street to get a bottle of cough medicine and then he'll be on his way to Naruto to see what missions had assigned for him; _The daily routine_.

But not even ten feet away from his home was he confronted with three anbu, bowing at his feet.

"Uchiha-san, Naruto-sama seeks your presence at once."

Without any thought Sasuke nodded as he formed his hand seals, deciding that he would get that medicine in the future later on in the future; he just hoped Naruto wouldn't be seeing him for a _particular_ reason that was on his mind..

_-.-_

_**Heart·A**__**ttack**_

**1. **_A sudden severe instance of abnormal heart function._

Yeah, Sasuke was about to have it anytime now,

especially when he saw those opal eyes and black hair once again.

-  
_I will wait for a year or even a decade if I have to. I will wait and it's fine if tire myself out._

* * *

**A/N**: **LOOK HERE! LOOK HERE!** Ok, looking back on this, I had NO fucking idea how badly I could've screwed people's perspective on this story, lol. I saw I mixed some modern technology in this chapter, and actually editing the First chapter, I even had them wearing civilian clothing and everything. I smacked myself reading this because I gave Sasuke a stereo. A **fucking. stereo**.

...

lol I'm just grateful you guys who gave me reviews put up with my shit, haha. I tried removing this part and replacing it with something else, but nothing else really made sense or fit in well enough into the situation without me having to actually re-write the whole chapter...

so let's just pretend Kakashi had his hands on some modern technology and gave it to Sasuke, and 2PM existed in the Ninja World of Naruto, lol.

Sorry xP


	3. Tired of Longing

_Can you feel my heartbeat? The heart that you stepped all over and left is still beating; And it's beating for** you**._

Time seemed to have stopped as Sasuke saw her there, but it didn't take him long to realize that the woman he once knew was not the one before him;

"H-Hinata?"

If looks could be as deceiving as it was, he would've never known that the person before him was his wife he once loved, _and still does to this day_. Her hair was not the long tresses he would once hold at night as he gazed at her goddess like beauty, her aura wasn't as innocent as it used to be, and those _eyes;_ they held something way beyond the compassion and love they used to hold. Yes, she still held that beauty from her youth, but besides that, everything else was completely _different._

Her hair was short and disheveled, layers sticking out everywhere while her bangs grew out in a vertical fashion, causing it to cover most of her eyes. But something way out of line that shocked Sasuke was her apparel; She was wearing _the_ uniform he was once wearing when he was accomplices with Orichimaru- the _exact _same. He was one hundred percent sure that she _stole_ that from the chest he kept locked up in a forbidden and locked room of their compound. Fresh blood stained it as some of the substance dripped off the tips of her hair and even outlined the soles of the black sandals that also, Sasuke once wore. Anticipation filled his system as he saw her slowly bring her head up to look at him.

That expression, he will never forget that expression;

It was..._blank_.

Liveliness and joy used to fill those same eyes, but he saw nothing of that now. She was completely expressionless with no emotion showing nor acknowledgment to his presence after longing for her after a whole _year_.

A year of him yearning for her, and _this_ is what she's turned into?

Tears broke out from the eyes of the heartbroken husband as he reacted on instinct, running to her, burying his face in her chest and locking his arms around his waist.

He shook harshly as he heard and felt the rest of the Anbu in the room try to pry him off.

"**No**! **I will not lose her again**! **Let go of me**!" Sasuke clinged onto the woman in his grip as he cried in desperation for the other men in the room to stop their actions. The two Anbu who were holding Hinata in place, both placing one hand on either shoulder and on either wrist as it was cuffed behind her by chakra, were now hesitant to what they should do with the two Uchiha's...particularly Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, release her at once! This _monster_ is not your wife!"

Sasuke shook his head no as he buried his face once more, his face rubbing against the blood stained robe Hinata was wearing. Suddenly a forceful grip pulled him away as he was now thrown into the arms of three other Anbu.

"Let go of me!" He yelled.

His face was now stained with blood from the robe as rage started to build inside of him.

What gave them the right to separate the one he loves when she was _right_ in front of him!? Why are they being so cruel to forbid him to get something that he was so close to receiving!?

Flashes of yellow and orange appeared before Sasuke as the Hokage rested a sorrowful hand in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Naruto sighed as he looked up at Sasuke sadly, his eyes red as well from crying.

"Sasuke...this is not the same Hinata from our childhood."

Silence filled the air allowing to Naruto continue his explanation.

"This is an _S-Ranked criminal_—"

"**NO**!" Sasuke's body started to react on its own as he tried his best to remove the grip from the men holding him down. Holding a raging twenty-three year old man was not as easy as it sounds.

"Sasuke, listen to me! She attempted to_ assassinate _the Mizukage! She would have succeeded as well if Gaara wasn't there to obtain her! She almost killed _Kankuro_ while Gaara's army was doing so, killing most of his men in the process!"

Shaking his head in denial, Sasuke tried his best to ignore what his friend was trying to tell him. He just wanted everything to be back to normal, for him and Hinata to return to their daily lives, have a happy family and live happy lives...

Was that so fucking hard to ask!?

In his last chance to confirm the information, he turned to his wife with desperate eyes. "Hinata...is that true?"

The air grew thick as the atmosphere suddenly tensed. One minute passed, then two, and three silently flew as well. Finally, she brought her once hanging head up, looking at him with the slightest glint of shame in her eye.

"Hai."

-.-

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

Three days felt like three years as he waited to hear the outcome of the consequences to Hinata's actions. Chaos erupted throughout Konoha as news of Hinata returning flew about undeniable quick, spreading like wildfire. People were excited and happy that she came back, but that expression would change in an instant once they knew what she had committed.

'_She couldn't have planned this on her own...She couldn't even wield a sword, let alone kill someone!_'

Pacing back in forth in his living room a sudden knock on the door surprised him as he rushed to it, hoping to be an Anbu to call him to Naruto's for Hinata's hearing. His heart stopped for a second when he saw lavender eyes, but it turned out to be his cousin-in-law, Hyuuga Neji.

"Please, let me come in." His eyes were brimmed red as he kept his head low, his long hair dangling from every angle.

Sasuke gave a small nod as he initiated the fellow nin to come in.

When they sat together on the black leather couch, Neji went straight to the topic that was on _everyone_'_s_ mind.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it at all."

"Me neither."

They both continued to just sit there lost in thought, silence making its presence know mutually.

"She would never do this." Sasuke's ears perked up as he jerked his face towards Neji, agreeing immediately to his statement.

"What could drive her to do such a thing?"

Sasuke felt himself die a little in the inside as he could see the man's form beside him start to shake, the sound of choking sobs starting to erupt into the once quiet air.

Have you ever seen Hyuuga Neji cry? Sasuke doubted anyone has, besides his wife Ten Ten, but it looked as though he would be the second person to witness it at this very moment.

'_Why, Hinata...why?_'

-.-

_She's doing well and she already forgot about me, totally erased me. Why can't I do that?_

* * *

**A/N**: my author's notes were so annoying omfgz

anyways, REVISED CHAPTER.


	4. Tired of Worrying

_Why is it so hard and everything's so complicated in my head._

-.-

The walls held the darkness in and the light out while the mold forming on it gave a very musty, disgusting smell in the air, but that was the very least to Sasuke's worries. He studied the surroundings once more; No windows were ever placed into the walls and the floors were never cleaned out. Blood stained the floors as did dirt and bacteria. A small plate of food was placed near the entrance of the door, but it was nothing more than a piece of dried out bread and tainted water. Yeah; _His old jail cell hadn't changed one bit_.

Hinata was contained in a chair, her wrists still baring the chakra chains that constricted them, guaranteeing marks once it was removed. The clothes she wore were still on her back as was that look of complete emptiness; Who _was_ this woman?

Sasuke would easily destroy the steel, chakra based bars if it weren't for the higher ranked Anbu around him. There were at least four visible ones, two on either side of the cells, and five somewhere around the room, hidden under the sheath of stealth they had on. After the way he acted in Naruto's office, he'd suspect the Hokage to pull this kind of shit on him. Mmmm, no surprise there.

"Ten minutes, Uchiha. Make it quick." Sasuke gave a low growl as he firmly planted his feet before the jail cell, his mind beginning to be bombarded with horrid memories.

This was where he spent three years of his life after returning to the village at the age of seventeen which was a good six years ago. Kami, how those nightmares still haunted him so, not as much as before but was still there. Every night, he would sleep with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out, rats easily crawling over him as they passed, eating the rotten food Tsunade tried to feed him. He could never tell what time of day it was or even the actual time at all. Rarely any Anbu would check on him; as a matter of fact, the only time they did was when they _released_ him from that terrible room when Naruto became Hokage.

Sasuke touched the cell bar but he quickly brought his hand away. Each bar was encoded with a maximum amount of Chakra to kill more than _twenty _expertly trainedAnbu. He could tell all too well for it was the same energy he felt from the bars when he too, was locked up.

Basically, when you're in, you'll never come out unless you were _released_.

Sasuke could feel his face grow hot and his heartbeat quicken e as he looked at the body of his wife, bounded by chains holding her against a steel chair in the center of the cell. Just like her wrists, her ankles were also locked into a hold and her torso was tied tightly around the chair to ensure any prison guard, that this person was _never_ to escape nor _could _they at any chance. He could tell that Naruto somehow put a seal around her eyes to prevent her from using any techniques that could relate to the her clan's bloodline; After all, it _was_ said to rival the_ Sharingan_. Even with all the conditions she was in, the cell, the chains, and the restriction, Sasuke didn't feel pain or sorrow withdraw from her aura.

She seemed to radiate the strange feeling of.._content._

**_Con·tent_**

**1**. _Desiring no more than what one has; satisfied._

**2**. _Ready to accept or acquiesce; willing_

Sasuke couldn't quite understand Hinata's feelings, her motives, or anything at this point. Hell, if he were ever placed back in that hellhole, he'd just commit suicide. Going to Konoha Jail was a criminal's worse nightmare, but an _S-Ranked criminal_? Tch, Sasuke knew Naruto was giving it to Hinata _easy_ because he could have instantly made Hinata commit seppuku in front of everyone in the village; _Including her family_.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts as the Anbu on his left caught his attention, making him turn to only glance at him for a second.

"Five Minutes."

'_Damn, wasted half of my time calculating._' Out of no where, the Anbu's were in their battle stances as two of the hidden nins came out from their spots, hands ready to whip out their swords. Before his own eyes, Sasuke saw Hinata as she brought her head lazily to look up at the ceiling, taking a big breath of the unfiltered air. Even though it was contaminated, it still gave her the chance to live by breathing...so might as well make it worth while. Her soft hair easily followed suit in the movement of falling backward onto her face, covering most of it that was still coated with a mixture of sweat, blood, and dirt.

Her eyes lazily drifted open as she took yet a second breath. Sasuke felt the air thicken as the all Anbu on deck tightened the grip on their weapons, striking if necessary.

"No quick movements, _scumbag_."

Sasuke felt himself cringe as he heard his wife being called such a filthy, unruly name. Even when he was a S-rankie before, they never referred to him as the names he heard people call her. He was called things like 'traitor' and 'coward', while he heard people call her 'Filth', 'Honorless', an 'Enemy', a 'Demon', an 'Embarrassmen_t'— _and now_ 'scumbag_'. It was like Hinata currently had a never-ending list of synonyms that became the outcome of her doing; Yet even so, _Sasuke hated it_.

"..Hmmm..."

Hinata brought her line of vision somewhere other than her husband, her eyes half opened along with her mouth that kept her breathing at a slow, steady pace.

"...Don't waste your time..."

Hinata smirked as the words came out breathlessly, directing it towards the Anbu who looked like they made a fool of themselves with their silly little stances.

"...A well trained ninja _never_ makes their presence known unless the opposition threatens to strike first..."

Sasuke couldn't say a word at all as his wife spoke. Every word she said was full of bitterness and hate, no trace of the love and affection that was that from before.

"Shut your damn mouth you little _bitch_." One ninja uttered.

Sasuke brought his brows together as he gave another animalistic growl, the Anbu catching it and turning to him for a second. "If you have an issue with my language, then you can either leave or _manage with it_."

The Uchiha's fists clenched as he started to feel his jaw stiffen, his teeth clenched. He was still in denial of anything that had happened so far.

"...Pitiful." Hinata gave an amused smile as a different Anbu flicked a chakra dart into her arm, a final attempt to silence her. Sasuke was about to turn to whoever _dared_ hurt his wife but soon realized that she wasn't in screaming pain or in horror of the blood dripping from her right arm that contained her old Anbu tattoo. Damn, he couldn't believe he forgot she used to be an Anbu.

"Such a disgrace to this nation will not talk to higher rankings, such as we, in a manner as foul as the speaker themselves." An amused chuckle left Hinata and left as quickly as it came. She still didn't acknowledge the presence of her husband and Sasuke could feel himself die a little in the inside noticing this.

'_Not even a word to me?_'

Before long, an arm with an iron grip pulled him from his spot as the same ninja escorted him out from the musty room.

"Time's up."

-.-

Tobacco drifted about the office as Naruto continued to do his paperwork, trying to ignore the fumes coming from his wife's cigarette.

"Sakura-chan, would you please put that out?" The Hokage stated this in an irritated tone as his wife just sat in the chair before him, boring her eyes into her husband's that were focused on a paper that looked like a Punishment Document. She hasn't seen one of those in a while.

"Naru, those scrolls haven't been used in years and Konoha already has peace with neighboring countries, why are you pulling these out now?" A discontented sigh left the blonde's mouth as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands subconsciously from his exhaustion. "Do you remember Hinata?"

The name pinged through Sakura's system like that of a cold dagger. Yeah, how could she _not_ remember?

They were best friends during their Genin and Chuunin days, but as time progressed they grew further apart. But with Sasuke's return a few years later, that just made things even worse. Sakura stilled loved him and still does to this day, and when he came back she was full of excitement. She didn't expect him to be nicer but to be colder, and she understood that, and that made her want to open his heart to her more and more. But as she did so, the process of doing that seemed to push them further away from each other until their friendship became nothing more than a mere grain of sand. On occasion though, they would hook-up secretly and that was all he would think of it, but she saw it as an opportunity; An opportunity to win him back, if not with her emotions, then with her body.

But everything changed after Naruto became Hokage.

He'd release Sasuke from jail after three horrifying years of being contained in a small twelve-by-twelve room by himself. Sasuke never came to Sakura anymore for sex and that brought her to her all time low. But seeing as Naruto still loved her and had become Hokage, she accepted his proposal and became the Hokage's wife, but for the wrong purpose. What purpose you say?

To have the power over everybody and anybody, _including_ Sasuke.

She would threaten him if he didn't have sex with her and at times, she _would_ feel guilty. But the feeling of making him touch her body was so amazing, that it easily made the guilt melt away like a piece of metal at the base of a forge. Sakura did her constant blackmailing for a good year behind Naruto's back, abusing his trust along with the village's as well. But that damn Hyuuga, she had to screw it all up.

They met after Sasuke arrived from a deadly mission with Shikamaru and Shino, Shino being in the same hospital room as he and her ending up being the nurse for the both of them. Of course at first, she paid her whole attention to her fallen friend, but Sasuke was a persistent little bastard. Each time she came around he'd do something to make her talk to him whether it be asking the weather, her life, or even what color _panties_ she was wearing that day. He loved the blush that he earned when he'd ask that, but absolutely hated the glare Shino gave him behind those glasses.

Mmmm, Sakura just couldn't wait to wring that little woman's kneck. She was perfect, had the perfect life, and had the perfect _romance_. Oh how cliche.

But when her and Sasuke got married? Sakura just wanted to scream Bloody Mary and did anything and _everything_ to make Hinata fail, no matter how close they used to be before.

So Sakura did something, something to make sure she could ruin Hinata's life, her romance, and _her_ in general.

She made sure to get rid of her at all costs, under all circumstances—but now that she's back? Sakura could only think of one thing.

'_Fuck_.'

-.-

_I didn't cry because of you and you didn't leave because of me. So why is it so hard, **why is it so hard?**_

* * *

**A/N**: **llalalalalala, just touching up~**


	5. Tired of Denying

_**I** was waiting and waiting; and yet no answers from you_

-.-

Konoha was a complete mess right now. Everyone knew about the news about the missing Uchiha coming back to the village, and everyone's first reaction was one of relief. But, that quickly changed after hearing about the things that she has done in her absence.

No one saw any of it coming.

Friends and family of the woman were in either complete shock, denial, or rage at what she had done; but no one was impacted more than the younger sister of the newly acclaimed S-Ranked criminal, Hyuuga Hanabi. Their bond was one that everyone was jealous of, them becoming more of a mother-daughter relationship rather than one of sisters. The word on her sister crushed her. It effected her so much, that as soon as she heard it, she had to see for herself if what she heard were true.

And to her disappointment, it was.

Sasuke remembered seeing the Anbu rush to Hanabi as she tried to break passed the wired-chakra bars that separated her from her beloved sister, a twist of angst and disbelief showcasing itself on her tear stained face. The screams of his wife's name coming from his sister-in-law was all too much like a nightmare, the reality of this sick event having showing itself to him that this, indeed, was _real_.

Sasuke sighed as he looked through the bars once more at his wife, still in the same position she has always been since she has been incarcerated in the small cell.

Two weeks.

That's how long they have kept her there, giving her minimal amounts of food, watching her every move carefully. Sasuke visited her every single day that she has been in Konoha, the limit of ten-minutes becoming painstakingly short for him to be satisfied with. He knew that she would never say a word to him now, only occasionally looking at him with that empty look in her eyes.

He gazed at her, confirming his senses that this same person who was before him, was still in fact, his beloved Hinata.

He knew that the woman he fell in love with, the one who was caring and kind, thoughtful and delicate, was underneath that facade that she was putting up right now.

Before Sasuke could draw anymore conclusions for the day, he heard one Anbu shift silently next to him, standing next to his stiffened form.

"Time's up."

-.-

_**I** will wait for a year, or even a decade if I have to.__I will wait and it's fine if tire myself out._

_-.-  
_

_A field of sunflowers was surrounding the pink haired girl as she slowly started to shift up from her laying position. She looked around her, seeing nothing in view except for the same plant expanding in every direction. The only sight that differed from that was the clear blue sky that stretched parallel to it. Sakura's hands started to run along the petals of the flower roughly, unsure exactly how, and why she was where she was._

_Walking with no purpose, Sakura continued through the fields, the bottom of her pink-kimono becoming tainted from the soil beneath her. Suddenly, she saw a figure before her as clouds started to form within the sky, shadows hovering above the sunflowers. One of her tanned, rough hands pushed away the pink bangs away from her face as she tried to get a better look at what, or **who **was exactly before her. They were a good fifty away from her as they started walking towards her, grazing their own hands gently across the field of plants._

_"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura stood until she could see the figure a little more clearly now, her eyes widening._

_White robe, black sandals, purple obi, jet black hair—_

_"Sasuke!" Sakura grinned as she shuffled her feet sloppily now, her mismatched patterns of running closing the gap between the two. The form continued walking at the same pace, the same hand grazing over the flowers as the other hand hovered on the hilt of the sword that was on their side, slowly unsheathing it. _

_Sakura's smiled started to fade as she got closer and closer, her expression of joy shifting to become one of horror and disbelief._

_The person before her wasn't Sasuke, oh no,_

_**but Hinata**._

_Jade eyes widened in shock as they saw Opal ones looking right back at her, a glint of amusement playing them devilishly. Sakura turned away quickly, running the opposite direction as fast as she could, crushing the beautiful sunflowers beneath her feet. Sakura found herself running faster and faster, but each time she would turn back, she would see Hinata coming closer, and closer, at the same steady pace the was beneath her feet, gliding passed the flowers._

_At one final glance back, Sakura saw that Hinata was no longer behind her and caught her breath, only to have it stolen as her body collided with a stiff, firm one before her. She felt her body wobbling backwards as Hinata looked at her now with the same look in her eyes, the sword hilt slowly showing itself.  
_

_Sakura had no where to run to, no where to hide, no where to cower to now. She looked at Hinata in fear as she brought herself to her knees, her hands intertwined with each other, looking up at the disheveled woman coming toward her.  
_

_"Please Hinata! I'm sorry! Don't kill me please, I beg of you!"_

_Hinata inched forward as a smirk played her lips, looking wickedly similar to her own spouse's signature smirk. She gingerly began unsheathing her sword, her body now directly in front of the pink haired woman's whose eyes got even wider at the sight of the nostalgic weapon._

_"**PLEASE**!" Sakura whimpered desperately, eyes looking up to find mercy in those pearl, inexorable ones._

_Hinata brought the blade of her sword next to Sakura's neck, caressing it as she saw that it was covered with hickey' that came from her beloved husband, Sasuke._

"_You took advantage of me. You took advantage of my husband. You took advantage of **everything**."_

_Sakura felt a rush of fear coarse through her veins as Hinata's sword swung backwards, readying itself to slice off the pink-haired girl's head._

"_Now it's your turn to pay, **Sakura**."_

_The velocity was quick and swift as the blood of the woman stained the sunflowers now, covering it with a deep red color—_

A high-pitched scream filled the dark room, a woman finding herself in a sitting position on her bed. The blonde man next to her was startled awake, a dazed but concerned look on his face.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Disregarding her husbands concern, the pinkette ran out from bed towards the bathroom, slamming the door closed without a word. She forced the light on as she gazed at herself in the mirror.

The same nightmare kept replaying each night Sakura tried to find rest in her sleep, making her spine shiver coldly.

The reflection in the mirror before her was horrifyingly different than what she remembered looking like before. Her long pink hair that was rough and coarse was dampened in sweat, perspiration running of her body generously. Her pink sleeping robe was soaked as well, darkened stains of sweat, tears, and urine contaminating them. Bags displayed themselves under her eyes as her posture was slouched on the counter of the sink, leaning forward to focus on her reflection.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle the fact that she was back.

Sakura's conscious finally caught up with her.

-.-

_**A**s I glimpse back to see you, the world only gets foggy and cloudy._

_The days I loved breaks away_

-.-

Sasuke walked towards his door after hearing someone knocking on it, not sure who would want to disturb him at this time of night.

It was already eleven in the evening and the connection he had in his mind was that he was going to receive some news on Hinata. The Uchiha found himself to be anxious now, walking toward the door in hopes on hearing any new details of his wife that has been yet to be mention. As he opened the door, the dark-haired man was found face to face with a soaked and depressed looking Anbu. His mask was shifted to the side of his face, entangling itself with the dark brown hair that was damp from the rain as red fangs glistened on his cheeks from the light coming from within the Uchiha's home.

"Sasuke, I have news."

* * *

**A/N:** just touching upp. ayeee, glad you can make it, Kibaz!


	6. Tired of Guessing

_**I** hate you so much I could die. I hate you._

_**I** hate myself so much I could go crazy. I hate myself._

-.-

The sound of thunder and lightening boomed throughout the village, the night becoming cold and restless. The rain kept pouring, and then pulling itself away, only to come back again. But Sasuke couldn't focus on the weather, he had to hear what this Anbu captain had to tell him about his wife.

"Hinata is innocent."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words that came out of the dog nin's mouth as he straightened out his back, his eyes hardening. If Hinata was innocent, then _who_ was the real criminal then? Why did Hinata have to pay for the cost? Why was she even _in_ this mess?

A sharp breath left the Uchiha, who at this point, was unbelievably agitated beyond belief. Confusion has been plaguing his mind for the past couple of days, and the news that Kiba's brought him just made him even more confused. Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel right now;

_Happy that Hinata was innocent_,

or _**pissed** at how she was paying for someone else's bidding_.

Kiba could feel the air grow tense as he gave an uncomfortable cough, shifting in the couch that he and Sasuke were both sitting in. Catching his friend's attention, Kiba found this as an opportunity to continue his explanation. Careful not to say anything that could mislead the distraught man, he gave him a glance before being etched by him to continue.

"At the time of the attack on the Mizukage, and Gaara and his men..."

Kiba took in a deep breath as he could recall that day clearly, the pain of him having to recall the deaths of Suna soldiers causing him wince to himself. But he brought himself together because he knew, that he had to tell Sasuke.

"Hinata wasn't there."

Kiba let Sasuke digest what he just said as he could feel coal eyes staring at him, in what seemed to be a mixture of confusion and shock. Nonetheless, he continued.

"When I heard about the intelligence of Hinata possibly being in Suna, I was one of the very first people on deck to travel."

Leaning one hand on his right knee, Kiba used his free hand to interpret exactly what he was saying. Sasuke found this unusual, but was thankful either way of how Kiba found the time to tell him about the whereabouts on his wife, no matter how he explained it.

"When Akamaru and I arrived, along with my squad, we couldn't believe our eyes."

A foolish smile appeared on the brunette's lips as he looked at the floor carelessly.

"I wanted to hug her so badly, tell her that I'll bring her back home to where she was missed and needed..." Sasuke felt his heart clenching as he saw small slips of tears fall on the side of Kiba's cheeks as he was saying this. Kiba and Hinata were so close to one another, always seen side-by-side together throughout the village before Sasuke courted Hinata.

The Uchiha recalledwhen he first asked Hinata out to dinner...

She told him about how Kiba scolded her on how he was a '_traitor_' and how he will never change from his vengeful ways...

But Hinata saw passed that and still gave him a chance, even if it seemed that Kiba was going to be eternally mad at her.

During their marriage though, Kiba and Sasuke had begun to grow onto good terms, finding each other highly respectable and intelligent. The brunette actually acknowledging the fact that maybe, Sasuke was actually a good suitor for his little sister-like friend.

But as good as those memories were, they were in the past, and both men need to focus on the present; and the future of their precious Hinata.

Sasuke shook his head out of thought as he saw Kiba's thumb brush the liquid off his face stubbornly, his eyes still looking at the floorboards of his home. After clearing his throat, Kiba continued again.

"The waters of the Mizukage's home were stained with the blood of Gaara's men when we arrived, a good hundred of them staring lifelessly at us as we ran, following the next wave of Suna soldiers to attack. But, when me and Akamaru approached her, her scent was..._tampered_ with."

Sasuke perched a brow as he brought one hand to his chin in thought, the other resting on his knee like Kiba.

"I thought it was just me, but Akamaru had noticed the difference in her scent as well. It turns out that the one who attacked the Mizukage, Kankuro, and Gaara's men wasn't Hinata...'

Sasuke braced himself for what his ears were about to hear as Kiba looked at him questionably, whether or not he would take in the information as lightly as he could.

"...But a replica of Hinata."

-.-

**_S_**_top your heart that's turned away. __Accept this gaze that is looking at you._**_  
_**

-.-

Sakura pushed the door of the dungeon open as she headed down to cell at which Hinata was withheld in_—_ the same cell that Sasuke was once contained.

Shivers started to run up the pink haired woman's spine as she felt the cold draft come through the barred windows within the stone hard walls, the darkness threatening to make her practically blind. As she approached more closely now, an Anbu officer greeted her accordingly and directed his arm towards the dark haired woman who at this moment, had her head hanging. Her breathing was silent and it was hard to tell if she was even taking in any oxygen, her body hardly rising and falling from the input and output of breath.

But with the cold air, Sakura could see the hot breath lingering around her body, just enough to show it's presence.

"Lady Uzumaki, what brings you here at this time of night?"

Sakura waved her hand in a fake polite kind of way, a bittersweet smile playing her lips. "I just wanted to see who was captured is all." The officer nodded as he bowed again to the pink-haired woman who just rolled her eyes, turning her body towards the one bound in chakra-sealed chains in front of her.

"Would you please give us some privacy? I would like to talk to _Mrs. Uchiha_." Hatred was apparent as she said the name, rolling off her tongue unwillingly as she wished it wouldn't have. Without hesitation, the Anbu officer nodded as he flicked his finger, signaling to the other ANBU hidden within the shadows to leave the two be.

Six Anbu came out from their hiding spots within the small cell as they were able to get passed the powerful chakra-bars of the cell, a jutsu preventing them to have contact with it as they left.

"Call us if anything happens, Lady Uzumaki." Sakura never really liked Naruto's last name. It never really fit her, and she just didn't like the way it sounded either. She preferred something like..._Uchiha Sakura._

The woman nodded as she flicked her wrist out towards the exit, directing them to leave now.

Turning her body, Sakura lingered her eyes on the woman as she felt another shiver run up her spine, clutching the fabric of her kimono together. Hinata was still bearing the same clothing that she had been wearing ever since she had arrived in Konoha. It was stained in blood that was certainly proven to now be permanent on the white part of it, the rest of the apparel having the same ordeal as well. Her hair was still disheveled and untidy as it hovered over her eyes and face, claiming it into the darkness. The light of the moon that came from within the cracks of the stone wall behind her gave her an unearthly halo that Sakura wasn't sure was angelic, or demonic.

But what really chilled her to the bone was the fact that her weapon had been placed daringly close to her bound body, the blade the very same Sasuke had used back when he fled Konoha.

Sakura had guessed that one of the Anbu had placed it there as a way to taunt the woman, knowing that no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to grab the weapon due to the impeccable strength of the chakra-chains that held her down. Sakura also saw that a very thin Chakra needle was placed in the woman's temple, tiny quantities of dry blood surrounding the place it had entered in the flesh and skin. She recognized this as a way to forbid Hinata from using any Byakugan technique, because she saw this very same needle in Sasuke's temple when she visited him that restricted him from using Sharingan.

"Why are you back." It was more of a statement rather than a question as Sakura brought her hands together, glaring into the dark-haired woman's skull. But, all her attempts to be strong and angry were nothing but a mask to hide her true feelings of disbelief, worry, and fear of being found out of what she had done, but most importantly, she felt terrified at how Hinata would deal with her when she was released.

Sakura could feel herself jump back against the stone wall behind her, the sharp coldness of it searing her skin icily. Pearl-like eyes bore into her emerald ones as they stared blankly, an expression that held no indication of hatred, anger, regret, or remorse. Sakura's heartbeat had been racing as she tried her best to recollect herself, her face trying it's best to become one of stone like the wall behind her.

"Y-You didn't answer my question!" Her voice was failing her now as she could feel herself shaking just under the mere gaze of the S-Ranked nin, the room feeling unbelievably small now. It wasn't until she saw Hinata's pink supple lips curve into a smirk, her eyes shedding a glint of mischief in them that she could feel the fear crawling it's way under her skin like it had been through previous nights of that same look, possessing her in her nightmares.

"_You'll see._"

Sakura felt her blood run cold as Hinata's eyes turned sharp and hard now, glistened with power and intimidation while looking into the emerald ones that were shaking in fear and despair.

"N-Nani?"

Hinata gave a small chuckle as she let out a deep breath, a white cloud floating from her mouth to come in contact with the cold air. The sound of re-occurring rain found itself abundant again as the dungeon finally found itself to be almost completely dark, the clouds sheathing the moon within itself.

The atmosphere thickened as Sakura found herself surrounded by darkness as she now grasped the wall behind her desperately, almost like a note to keep her in reality. Suddenly, Hinata's voice rang through her ears as she shifted her eyes towards those pear-like ones that she could still see through the dark. Her voice was soothing, and velvety_— but horrifyingly sarcastic_.

"_Don't underestimate my power, Lady Uzumaki_."

She wasn't sure if it actually happened or if she was seeing things, but when the lights of crackling of lightning and booms of thunder made themselves heard, Sakura was sure she saw the chakra-bars of the cell disappear as did the chains that binned Hinata, leaving the two woman standing before each other, the sword placed in Hinata's possession with no obstacles or barriers that could no longer separate the two. A shrill of terror erupted from the Hokage's wife as she screamed, another crackling of lightning causing a flash of light to enter into the dungeon briefly once more, everything finding itself back to normal now.

Quickly, all the Anbu squads made their ways to the women as most of them poofed into Hinata's cell, one of them knocking her, hopefully to Sakura, unconscious.

The officer rested an assuring hard on the shoulder of the woman as she was still shaking, her hands frozen and blue from the cold.

"Lady Uzumaki, is everything alright?"

Sakura looked up at the mask covered man, the fear still pumping through her veins as she nodded, wrapping herself in her arms as a protective shield.

"Let me escort you back to the Hokage, Miss." She nodded again as she followed the form, only to have the stupid temptation to look back at Hinata.

But now she wish she hadn't as she saw that same smirk play her lips,

her eyes half open as they gazed at her hauntingly.

-.-

_**I **hate you enough to go crazy; I hate myself for being like this._

-.-

The blonde man was still putting together all the papers of the men that had been killed at the battle they had retrieved Hinata at, when suddenly his doors were busted open, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Naruto."

The blonde quirked a brow as he brought down his glasses, his blue eyes linking with coal and chocolate ones.

"We need a word."

* * *

**A/N**: ugh, sorry i didn't update like i had recently -.-" i went to vegas, yo! :D luuulz, it was fun :D but yeah man, i'm back! but i just had this out there and um yeah O_O i also realize that i don't really get a chance to thank all my readers of this fic, who put up with my bad grammar/spelling/ect. -_-

SO, shout out to all of you guys who have been keeping up with this story! This story line has got myself interested in writing more, so I'm pretty sure I'll finish this story up..eventually o_O

but I can't help but point out to **lavlilac**, your view is...pretty accurate loooool! xD but yeah, not gonna say anything else o_O

so yeah guys,

**R&R! WOO**

ihatesakura.


	7. Tired of Pretending

_**Y**ou are walking away __as you are brushing off my hands._

-.-

The sound of her voice, the chill of the air, the look in her _eyes__— _Sakura couldn't get the images of Hinata out of her head, no matter how hard she had tried. She started digging her nails in her skin as she replayed the event that was either an illusion, or reality. Had Hinata really discarded all those binds easily? But if that were real...

The thought of Hinata's real power made Sakura fill with fear once more, but not just at the possibility of Hinata revealing the truth, but of her _unleashing_ all of that power on her. If she was able remove all of those chakra-sealed chains and chakra-infused cell bars easily, then imagine what she could do with she's at her _maximum potential_.

But something didn't click for the pink-haired woman as she was basked in thought.

If Hinata could easily escape, then hasn't she done it?

Breaking her from her thoughts thought, the Anbu officer pushed the doors of the Hokage's office open, leaning back on one door to let Sakura enter first, only to look at her visitors...blankly.

Kiba stood hunched over her husband's table, as if he had finished what he was saying, as she could see the Uchiha clan's symbol display clearly on the back of Sasuke's yukata in front of her, his head only turned to the side so that he wouldn't fully face her. She could see him grit his teeth and clench his fist towards her as Naruto looked at her questionably. As she approached, she saw a faint smirk play Kiba's lips as he bowed towards her during her stride to her husband's side, his arms finding themselves to either side of his built form.

"Good evening, Lady Uzumaki." Naruto's wife gave a slight nod as she let her eyes peek at Sasuke teasingly, wrapping her arms around the blonde man in his seat, kissing lips briefly while making eye contact with the Uchiha. Kiba's head was still bowed, and Naruto had his eyes closed as they kissed, but Sakura held the eye contact between her and her former teammate as she continued the skin-to-skin contact with the Hokage half-heatedly, her jade eyes looking at Sasuke's coal ones. Whenever she saw Sasuke or thought about him, Sakura would see the consequences provided by Hinata and everyone else to be useless. As long as she got what she wanted from her love, then she wouldn't mind paying the price. At least, that's what she thought...

Expecting the dark-haired man to glare daggers into her brain, Sakura smirked to herself some more as she shifted her chest so that her kimono was hanging loosely, her breasts almost fully exposing themselves to the air. But when Sakura made eye contact again with Sasuke, the look in his eyes made her uneasy. They weren't made or raging like they usually wore, no,

they were confident and triumphant.

"Naruto, stop eating your wife's face off." Kiba sounded disgusted as he said this, watching as the blonde removed himself from the pink-haired girl behind him. Sakura started to feel uneasy from the atmosphere as she pulled back from the man she had locked lips with, adjusting her kimono like it had peeked out her breast by "_accident_". The air seemed to be very..._ghostly_. Something weird was about it, and she didn't like it at all.

Feeling like it was just the after effects of the encounter between her and Hinata, she excused herself from the office quickly, careful not to tell anything of her little meeting with the prisoner.

As she left, she could feel the stares of all three men on her back, the burning sensation becoming teasingly similar to when her back was against that stone wall earlier that night.

But she brushed it off, hoping that maybe tonight, she would be able to at least get a couple hours of sleep.

-.-

_**C**ouldn't even tell you to stay, __and all I did was watch you leave._

-.-

_Fields and fields of sunflowers were spread across the vast land as Sasuke felt himself wake up to the hot sun on his skin, lifting his body up to see the glorious plant. Never ending paths of the flower were coming from every direction, seeing nothing but it in the distance. He could feel a sudden breeze tingle his skin as he looked down at himself, his traditional dark blue Uchiha Yukata conforming to his physique. Turning his eyes in in every possible way he could look, he tried his best to see if there was any source of life besides him and the plant, catching his breath as he saw the outline of someone walking towards him._

_He felt himself overwhelmed with both disbelief and love as he saw Hinata approaching, the robe and obi free of any of the bloodshed that he remembered seeing on it before. The sword they now shared was placed firmly on her hip, as she made no indication of actually retrieving it anytime soon. Her short shaggy air followed along a breeze as she dragged her hand across the petals of the soft yellow flower, a smile gracing her lips._

_Her eyelashes laid softly against her cheeks before she laid them on Sasuke, who in return found his feet running towards her, a speed so much quicker than what anyone could comprehend._

_And then suddenly, she was in his arms once more._

_He put his arms around her waist as he hugged her with all his strength, burying his nose in her neck, inhaling the scent of ginger and lavender that he loved so much. He felt her bring one hand up to the top of his head, patting it sweetly as the other was brushing the side of his arm in reassurance._

_"Hinata...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

_Tears started to come from his eyes as he gripped the fabric that was on his wife's skin, the wetness of the liquid coming from him glistening the side of her neck. He could feel her hair move against him as she shook her head 'yes', her hands intertwined with his hair delicately as she brought his head up to look at him. A sense of regret and sorrow covered her pale eyes, her forehead touching his lightly as she let out a short breath._

_"Sasuke, do you still love me?" The dark-haired man slowly nodded as he brought his hands on either cheek of his wife now as she brought one hand on his, the other hand drifting downward to his exposed chest through the yukata. His eyes started to shift closed as hers did too, their tears mixing with one another as they shared a chaste kiss, bittersweet yet fulfilling. Suddenly, he felt a strong pain in his chest as he pulled away cripplingly, a confused look staining his face. He looked up into Hinata's eyes as he saw her looking at him with a saddened expression now, his blood re-staining her yukata as her sword pierced through his chest, the red liquid running down the blade._

_"Sasuke, you **betrayed** me."_

The dark-haired man jerked awake as he could feel his heart pumping through his ears, his hands immediately finding themselves to his torso to see if his body was still intact. His head jerked up to see if he saw Hinata or the field of flowers, but he was instead greeted with the sight of his living room, Kiba sleeping on the opposite couch that was facing him. Memories of the night before rushed to his head until he knew that he was back to reality.

Kiba and himself had approached Naruto with the proposition of Hinata being possibly replicated by a new enemy of Konoha, trying to cause war between the Fire country, the Wind Counry, and the Water country.

-.-

_"Sasuke? Kiba? What are you two doing here?" _

_Sasuke and Kiba looked at one another as they both nodded, Kiba walking up to Naruto's desk with eyes of determination. _

_"Naruto, when we entered the Water country and first spotted Hinata, there was something suspicious about the situation." Naruto quirked a brow as he leaned on his desk now, hands intertwined with one another as he looked at the dog nin questioningly, but gave him the cue to continue._

_"Her scent was way off from what me and Akamaru remember, and that is physically **impossible** to change your natural scent into something different, regardless to one not being around for countless months."_

_Naruto nodded, his shoulders tensing._

_"So, what are you implying here, Kiba?"_

_Kiba leaned to Naruto's desk, his eyes looking deep within Naruto's._

_"The Hinata that killed Gaara's men, harmed Kankuro and the Mizukage, wasn't my Hinata."_

_Kiba heard a low scowl from behind him as he gave an elongated sigh, Sasuke glaring at him as he approached Naruto's desk as well._

_The brunette rolled his eyes as let out another short breath, a quiet mumble escaping him. "...I mean **our** Hinata..." _

_Naruto looked at the two as they looked right back, studying each other's expression closely. Naruto had a look of disbelief brewing in his blue eyes as Kiba and Sasuke were both holding the same emotion;_

_ one of hatred and anger._

_"We need to catch the bastard that did this to my wife." Naruto, who was still skeptical at the information he was given, brought out the Anbu report of the the day of her capture, putting on his glasses to read small sections of details of the battle._

_"How come her change of scent wasn't mentioned in the report?" Kiba gritted his teeth as Saske turned to him surprisingly now. Kiba hadn't put it in the report?_

_"If you can recall, it wasn't I that had wrote the report but Captain Hawk. If I had told him the details, he wouldn't have believed me enough anyways. The telling of a person's scent is only an Inuzuka technique that no one else has nor can require. I tell you this now Naruto because I know that you would understand about my ability, and that you wouldn't second-guess it."_

_The Hokage removed his glasses as he sighed, rubbing the side of his temples. Kiba's eyes slightly widened at the sight._

_"You **have** to believe me. Hinata is innocent." Naruto slowly put away the Anbu report where it had originally belonged as he leaned back in his chair, all eyes on him. Moments passed before finally a tiny smile started to play on his lips as he shifted his eyes closed._

_"I was hoping that she hadn't killed all those people."_

_Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other as they gave each other an approving nod, eyes their hopes starting to finally spring up—but only briefly. They couldn't celebrate just yet._

_"But Kiba,"_

_Naruto laid a hand on Kiba's arm that was leaning on the table,_

_"Sasuke,"_

_he looked up to hold eye contact with his best friend, long enough to know that he knew he was listening._

_"The two of you have to figure out a way to gather evidence to prove to **everyone** of her innocence. Your ability of scent alone cannot set her free."_

_Kiba nodded as did the dark-haired nin next to him, knowing what they must do._

_"I give you two permission to go out on an A-Ranked mission of trying figure out who exactly put her up to this. If they had the ability to have an kind, innocent woman commit this animalistic act, who knows what else they could be capable of." _

_Both men nodded as they continued to sharpen their ears and senses, soaking in all the commands and orders that their Village's leader and dear friend gave them._

_"Find out what happened to her replica, and bring the true criminal back to Konoha for trial."_

_Sasuke smirked as he clenched his fists, only to relax them and have them run through his raven black hair smoothly. "Don't be surprised we bring them cut up and bruised from the trip." Kiba gave a mischievous smile as that statement, Naruto giving a small turn of his lip to the two as well._

_Their conversation was then put to a stop as a firm knock of the door could be heard in the office, making Sasuke and Kiba look at each other triumphantly._

-.-

After recalling the memory, Sasuke looked at his clock as it proudly displayed '4:23 AM' brightly from across the room. He leaned back on his couch as he brought the blanket that was falling off his lower body to his shoulders, his eyes lost in thought of the dream he had.

'_Sasuke, you **betrayed** me._' A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered the look that was on his wife's face, her eyes glistened with tears as sadness was displayed on them. He had no idea what she had meant by him betraying her, that is, until he remembered about his affair with Sakura.

A sudden burst of adrenaline soared from within him as his eyes slightly widened a bit, realizing what he had to do.

He had to tell Naruto what had occurred between himself and his wife, but most importantly—

he had to tell Hinata.

-.-

_**E**nded it after saying it was too hard and tiring._

_If this was a true love, then I should have held you back._

-.-

"Crow! Alert the othe—" The lingering sound of a man's voice echoed through the dungeon as Hinata swiftly caught the last Anbu among them, a signature hand seal done before she knocked him out, proceeding to tap his temple as she did to all the others when she approached their now unconscious bodies. Turning around now before the entrance, the piles of several Anbu were scattered about as she saw her blue chakra signature placed on their temples slowly seeped its way into their heads. A smirk played her lips as she saw the chakra escaping from the opposite temple, a more purple-ish hue staining them before it faded off into the atmosphere.

Her amnesia jutsu had increasingly been using less and less chakra as she had been getting stronger, eventually using the minimal amount of chakra energy to have it been used.

Just before escaping the dungeon, she made sure her sword was set tightly on her hip as she dusted off the dirt on the robe now, the stench of old blood shifting through her robes. She needed a bath and her robe washed, and she sure as hell knew that she wasn't gonna get that done in Konoha without getting noticed. The Uchiha proceeded to open the dungeon door, until she stopped herself again, another smirk gracing her lips.

She turned to the side and picked up a rock next to her, drawing something on the entrance of the door before she tossed the object, immediately disappearing to journey out else where.

As the sun started to rise through the jail various cracks of the jail cells, the bodies of the unharmed Anbu were laying on the ground groggily,

the sunflower drawn on the door seeming to following the its rays.

* * *

**A/N**: ALRIGHT, ALL DOWN PROOFREADING AND SHIT. TIME TO GET A START ON SOME NEW CHAPTERS


	8. Tired of Running

_**I** can't let you go like this, it's suffocating_

_And I don't know what to do_

_-.-_

The news of Uchiha Hinata's escape and departure spread at a much quicker speed than the news of her being brought to Konoha as many started giving birth to rumors out of desperation to create solid reasons out of something they were unaware of.

"_I heard that she used some sort of forbidden jutsu associated with the Byakugan on the Anbu that trapped them in a hallucination to escape!_"

"_Really? Someone told me that she broke through the chakra binds forcibly and killed all the Anbu with her bare hands!_"

"_That couldn't be true! I heard that one of the Anbu had secretly made a deal with her and that if she were to overthrow Konoha after being released, she'd spare his life!_"

Sasuke felt his blood boil as he walked through the groups of people spreading the hearsay like a virus that refused to die out. Each of them would silenced their mouths and would turn their heads as he brushed by, avoiding eye-contact with the husband of whom they and the rest of Konoha concluded to be an _amibiguous traitor_.

The Uchiha never felt so angered in all of his life as he emitted an aura of killing intent, his heated glares causing any onlookers he passed to cower in fear.

'_How **dare** they talk about Hinata like_ _that..._' Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist the man tried his best to keep his focus on striding toward his next destination, the Hyuuga Compound.

-.-

The warm breath made in contact with cold air as the kunoichi continued running through long fields of snow, her pace never slowing down under any circumstances. Her calculations concluded that she absolutely was not welcomed in Suna nor in the Mist country due to her _previous_ encounters with the rulers of those lands, so she decided to give rest in one famously neutral village that was secluded in plains and plains of snow; Only those that live in that village or those who were impeccably disciplined could actually _leave_ or _enter_ the village, the large lands that surrounded it being covered in snow stretching distances from either side of the village to neighboring countries. Of course, this was no issue to Hinata; it was a matter of life or death.

_Risk the opportunity to live by crossing the snow to find a safe place to stay and rest_, **or** _stay in Konoha and risk facing trial and prosecution for a crime that she knew all too well, that she did **not** commit_.

Nine hours had passed since Hinata had entered into the Tundra-like land, the recent memory of seeing the grass beneath her feet starting to feel colder and colder flooding into her mind.

It took an average ninja at least two days to venture out to seek the Land of Iron, three at most.

But at the speed, determination, and the sheer will to survive; it was enough to have the Kunoichi reach it in the record time of approximately Nine hours and five minutes.

Finally after reaching the entrance of the village, the feeling of being tired could not be abundant as the woman could barely even feel her senses in the chilling cold. She normally had no care for the cold weather and could normally manage easily, but she hadn't eaten properly in the last two weeks and her exhaustion of sitting twenty-four seven of those weeks in a chair with bindings on you didn't really help with the sleeping cycle as well. Cold hands that were on the verge of turning blue were find by the side of Hinata's dirtied clothing as she stared up at the huge iron doors, men from the watchtowers of either side slowly starting to open the entrance for her.

They could care less that she was in blood soaked clothing and was labeled as an S-Ranked nin, in all honesty. They recognized the clothing and description from the news that they heard from their General, the general public's desire in capturing her and punishing her already spreading from country to country; yet neither of them, and most likely any of the village, will think anything of it for they are a _neutra__l_ country. They had no enemies and let everyone to their own business. People came and go; whether they just be ninjas who wanted to test their strength and endurance on the journey to find the Land of Iron, or even murderers and assassins finding refuge, everyone was taught and trained to _not care at all_.

Hinata gave a small wave to the guardsmen as she hurried through the gates now, her eyes set on finding a proper inn to bathe, eat, and sleep in, and to find a tailor that could clean and touch up her clothing, even possibly giving her new ones as well.

Walking along the path that lead her in, shades of gray, white, and black were exposed in the spectrum of the silver sky, light snowfall continuing to fall at a steady pace. The villager's clothing matched that of the neutral color-scheme as many bothered not to even look at Hinata as she passed by, only a select through throwing in a glance to only give a slight nod afterward in welcome.

It wasn't until she was before a tall building that she went inside, the sudden rush of heat and warmth creeping it's way back into her body. She could feel herself take in the heat greedily as she continued to approach the front desk of the establishment, the woman behind the desk giving her a gentle smile.

"Welcome to the Lion's Head Inn, how could I be of assistance?"

Hinata gave a firm nod as she steadily brought out a small pouch of what seemed to be coins, opening it and slipping out two coins before putting it back into her sleeve. The place ran on the consumption of Yen and to hand in only two would be ridiculous...but those coins weren't Yen, but _pure gold_.

The woman's eyes widened slightly as she took the payment, taking out a specialized liquid that would erode away any traces of impurities of the gold if it were tainted or tampered with. As soon as she did though, nothing seemed to fizz away and the coin retained it's original shape concluding that it was indeed, pure gold.

"I would like your best and most secluded room." Hinata hasn't heard her voice this clearly ever since she had been captured, the huskiness and depth of it slightly surprising her.

"I am not certain of how long I'll be here, but you have my word that I will pay the rightful amount when I plan to leave."

The Inn's front desk attendant nodded as she opened a drawer that was plated with silver, a special crystal key being slipped into the Uchiha's hand. Suddenly, a ninja poofed into the room as he and the woman both nodded to each other, the feminine one of the pair turning to smile at Hinata.

"He will guide you to your room. Enjoy your stay at the Lion's Head Inn!"

-.-

The faint smell of unsweetened tea filled the nose of Sasuke as he saw the man before him take a sip out of his cup shakily, light eyes struggling to close in attempt to savor the taste of the hot liquid. Another minute passed in silence as he saw his father-in-law look at him now, grief and uncertainty glossing his eyes.

"When do you plan on making your departure for this mission?"

The young-man became stiff as he straightened out his back, his tone of voice holding together firmly.

"This evening."

Hiashi gave a slight nod of approval as he started to avert his gaze to the window on his right, the bright star still shining it's rays in the middle of the afternoon of that day. Nature was so beautiful right now; It was warm, the flowers were abloom, and the grass was as green as ever...yet the situations that settled in Konoha at the moment were far from beautiful.

"I place my trust in you, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N**: HEYL YEAH, let's get this train going dawqqqs! fuck, i'm posting this now and proof reading later! sorry for any mistakes/grammatical errors :c


	9. Tired of Lurking

_**W**ithout knowing, I step on your shadow_

_I'm probably gradually getting crazier_

_-.-_

A satisfied sigh broke into the air as a woman looked at her reflection in the mirror, her newly refreshed state granting just a slight spark of relief. Her soft, milky white skin had been washed and thoroughly scrubbed down as blood, sweat, and dirt had finally found itself a new home in the bottom of a hot spring. Her short shaggy hair had also been rejuvenated, the ends of her layers were slightly poking out, her diagonal bangs clinging to the top of her forehead, some strands a little longer than the others as it hovered just above her eyes. The yukata that she had previously worn had now been bleached and re-sewn, the pure whiteness of it showing no traces of any impurities. Her black obi was placed accordingly atop of that as a new article of clothing found itself on her now as well. A royal blue, thick insulated yukata with fur detailed endings and collar, was now placed atop of the white one, a special order made to have a specific emblem sewn on the back of it. The Uchiha fan displayed itself proudly, this one becoming admittedly larger than the one that was on the back of the yukata one underneath. A small smirk stretched on Hinata's mouth as she came to think about it. She actually was going to leave it blank on the back and have it be plain, but she wanted to show to everyone who _dared_ threatened her, hunted for her, challenged, or even _approached_ her that she was not afraid to show who she was;

**Uchiha Hinata, **_the most wanted S-Ranked Ninja_.

Hinata started to play with the hilt of her sword, flicking it up lightly and then pushing it down with her thumb in an orderly pattern. She stared down at her pants as she had bought a smaller pair, layering it underneath the bigger size one that she had originally worn. Ninja sandals still covered her feet as she strapped them tight, securing them down for long journeys and quick escapes. She had completely re-binded whole body as well, the feeling of fresh and new ones giving her a somewhat nostalgic feeling of her old life working at the Konoha Hospital.

A deep inhale came from the woman as she breathed out, her new gear giving her a new sense of power and incentive. Steadily, the Uchiha made her way to the entrance of her room as she exited, the gem-like key now being conveniently hidden in a secret compartment that was left in her sleeves.

In a blink of an eye, hand signs were quickly completed as she poofed away from the secret location of her temporary-home, now appearing before the front desk of the inn.

It was time to pay a visit to the local herbal-master.

-.-

The smell of burning wood and the lighting of a small fire was in the presence of two men and a canine now, both of them sitting in front of their tents, staring at the flames and sparks in deep contemplation. Both of them were clothed in Anbu attire, their masks either shifted to either the side of their face or waist, the shapes of a Wolf and Crow reflecting from the light of the sparks.

Sasuke gave a short breath before Kiba sat up, Akamaru following suit with him.

"I'll go ahead and look for food now, Sasuke." A nod of approval was all the brunette needed before he rushed out silently, his dog following after him just as quietly.

Dark brows were brought together as onyx eyes shifted closed in agitation, the irritating memory of their departing of Konoha starting to spring into his brain.

-.-

_Three men and an over-sized dog stood before the gates of Konoha in the dark hours of the evening, two of them full equiped while the other had on his orange Hokage robes, swaying at each direction he had walked. _

_Naruto had decided to give Sasuke his old set of weapons and armor since his previous attire had already been "borrowed" by someone else, his retired Anbu gear now finding its original owner._

_Sasuke had been the head of one of Naruto's greatest squads before deciding to settle down and start his new life with Hinata... A small glint of sorrow flashed in his eyes as he pushed it aside quickly. If his emotions were to get the better of him, then there was no way that would get this mission complete nor bring back his wife. _

_Three scrolls were in the hands of Naruto as he quickly explained the importance of the each of them, handing them over after each explanation._

_"Two of these scrolls show that I have granted you two permission to follow and prosecute anyone who has been involved in the kidnapping and inhumane activities toward Hinata. If you get in a sticky situation with the authorities of the villages you will be going to, just show them this scroll and you should be able to handle it fine." Two out of the three scrolls had the same color and ribbon on them as both men nodded at dividing it amongst each other, the last one left in the tan hands of the Hokage. With a thicker texture and bright orange color with the Konoha emblem stamped onto one side of it, the blonde now led himself to only scroll left to be explained. _

_The night atmosphere grew thick as the dark-haired men felt Naruto stiffen, an overflowing aura of seriousness now surrounding around them._

_"This final scroll is a special kind that Neji, Shikamaru and I had created." Dark eyes grazed over to sapphire ones as brown ones sparked up in curiosity._

_"This one will work once and only once, so I suggest you use it at the most rightful of times." Naruto paused for a bit before continuing his grip on the scroll slowly tightening._

_"This is a special teleportation scroll that will only be activated by the blood of an Uchiha and Inuzuka." Sasuke's eyes faltered slightly at this statement. Him and Kiba were expected to travel hundreds and thousands of miles away from Konoha for the search of his wife, and the fact that Naruto had himself and others create something so helpful made him feel an ignition of hope spark inside of him. Kiba grinned as he stared at it now, itching Naruto to continue talking, who kindly obliged._

_"If at any point where you may find it difficult to travel with either Hinata, her perpetrator, or even both; Do not hesitate to use this scroll to find safety back to Konoha." The two men nodded as Naruto handed the scroll to Sasuke, his gaze shifting down suddenly._

_"The three of us; Neji, Shikamaru, and I, have worked for a while conducting a scroll such as this." A soft sigh escaped the Hokage's lips as he looked at the moon, sadness flashing into his eyes._

_"We planned to create a last-stand kind of scroll that would allow any ninja who was in dire need of help, serious medical attention, that were great distances away and were in threat, an opportunity to teleport to Konoha in attempts to save their life." A sad smile was now placed on his mouth as Kiba and Sasuke silently listened._

_"I wish we didn't have to use an event such as this to test out it's power and ability...but we must." Kiba nodded as Sasuke slowly absorbed his best friend's words, only a barely noticeable nod from him could be accepted._

_Suddenly, a flash of pink came about as the sound of shuffling feet followed suit, green eyes flashing towards the trio. Sasuke immediately stiffened as he felt a body collide with his, Sakura's arms wrapping around his hard, armored form._

_"Sasuke! Don't go!" Both Kiba and Akamaru growled at the woman as Naruto looked at Sakura with a blank expression, blue eyes showed with an uncertainty of emotion. Sasuke scowled lowly before shoving Sakura off of him, glaring at her so hotly that he could practically be the sun at that moment._

_"**Do not interfere with me, Sakura**." The woman's eyes looked at him fearfully as she now ran to the side of her husband, burying her head into his chest."Naruto, convince him not to go! He'll get killed!" Sakura expected Naruto to hug back and comply to her order, but was greatly dejected as she also felt him stiffen up, his hands lightly pushing her aside. His sapphire eyes looked down at her jade ones fiercely, startling his wife greatly._

_"He will do what he needs to do to get his **wife** back, Sakura." Pink brows furrowed in both irritation and confusion as she was not used to this side of Naruto before. He **never** disagreed with her!_

_Suddenly Kiba brought the mask that was on the side of his head to his face as he gave Akamaru at light pat on the head, initiating Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other for a brief moment before they both nodded, a cheesy smile playing the Hokage's mouth. And with a final glare toward's his best friend's wife, the Uchiha brought his crow mask from his waist to his face as he tied it behind his head, turning quickly to catch up with his partner and his pet. He could hear the faint cries of a woman behind him as he also heard her fall with a 'thump' on the ground, her whaling in desperation ringing from all directions. He didn't look back, he refused to, because he knew...the **three** of them knew..._

_she held a part in the downfall of his wife._

_-.-_

Sasuke felt his jaw tightened as he tried to remove Sakura's annoying image away from his mind, trying his best to stay focused on the mission at hand.

Him and Kiba will _find_ whoever tried to frame his wife, prove her of her innocence, and will find a way prove to Konoha that Sakura was not to be trusted.

-.-

The snow crunched underneath the kunoichi's feet as she walked through the village, her sword following each sway that she made. People still tried their best to ignore her presence, but there were definitely more people who were staring at her now than when she originally arrived; and she was guessing it was because of her yukata. The blue of the material stuck out of the crowd as did the Uchiha fan when she walked down the roads, people not making it too obvious to remain out of her line of sight.

Hinata's head was held up high while she walked, her eyes lingering on shops that she found to be fairly interesting. It was like your average village, really. Shops of pottery, tailoring, gifts, and medicinal usage were scattered around the paths of the Land of Iron. Hinata could feel herself drawn to the unwelcoming aura of a group of nins following her, careful not to change her chakra signature to show that she had noticed her presence. She continued at the same steady pace but chose her destination elsewhere, careful to lead them to a place farthest from the civilians that she knew she didn't want to get involved with.

As she entered onto a narrow pass that lead into a small forest near the end of the village, she could now feel them catching up to her as she smirked fully before vanishing in a blink of an eye.

A couple of grass nin ran up to the spot where they last saw the target, the four of them cursing at one another for not catching her while they could.

"Shit, we lost her!" One with white hair and green eyes yelled toward his teammates. All of them started to feel angry at how they let her slip away, until the biggest of the group, a man who looked to be around two-hundred and fifty pounds, fell to the ground dead, a thin needle having been found on the back of his neck with a substance that was showed to have been coated onto the thin projectile.

The three of the remaining ninjas got into a circle that covered from all angles, swords and kunais ready for battle. A small rustle could be heard in one brush as the ninja with an eye-patch on his right eye threw a kunai swiftly into it, a small yelp from something being heard.

"I think I got the bitch!" Before any of his teammates could stop him, he quickly ran to see what he had managed to hit, only to have himself collapse onto the ground before entering the brush, another needle puncturing the back of his neck. Finally the last of the two were there now, one of them a blonde-haired woman who was shaking in fear, and the other, the white haired man whom Hinata presumed was the leader. The deadly Uchiha lightly glided to the top of a tree without breaking a single sound, her eyes analyzing the pair. She had made a promise with herself after her whole experience and ordeal that she had been through in the past year, that she will indeed have her revenge on those who screwed with her and fucked up her whole order of life...

She wasn't and is not taking the lives of innocent people, but of those who are and are among the guilty. She never once took the life of a ninja or civilian who hadn't posed as a threat to her, her only concern being the ones whom she knew she had to get even with.

After a long pause, Hinata could tell that both of the two grass ninjas were in distress and anxious at anything and everything around them, the simple crack of a branch from a squirrel causing them to jump.

"Come out and fight, you cowardly bitch!" A slim dark brow drew up on Hinata's face as she felt bad for the two below her. She knew that they were most likely put up to this by the one person she despised most other than Sakura, and most likely either were threatened to do so or forced to against their will. Yet even if it meant abandoning their village, risking the lives of their family and comrades that could be under threat, they still had the opportunity to say '_no_' to hunt her down.

And since they hadn't, they shall die here, by her hands for working with the wicked.

Hinata now appeared directly in front of the woman now, her tip of her sword being covered with the same substance of that which was on the needles, giving a swift blow to the heart that would end her life quickly. Even if they had worked with her sworn enemy, they shouldn't revel in the guilt of their actions with a slow, and painful death..._she reserved that punishment for someone else_.

Before the last man could stab her with his own sword, she vanished while quickly pulling out her own blade, the bloody body of his dead teammate slumping onto the ground beside him. He looked at the corpse with a horrifying expression, yelling in aggravation as he felt her warm blood stain the snow beneath him.

"**JUST KILL ME NOW**!"

As if in response, Hinata had made her way behind him, the edge of her sword quickly pushed up against his throat.

"_Where is he_?" Hinata felt the heartbeat of her enemy accelerate now, his hands dropping his weapons at the shear shock of her swiftness and agility. The cold finally caught to him as well as she could see the color of the back of his expose neck started to show shades of light blue and purple, his hot breath becoming weaker and weaker. With no answer being heard, Hinata lightly pushed the sword against his neck that caused him to squeal, the sign of his blood now dropping onto the already stained snow beneath him.

"He's in the land of the snow!"_  
_

Hinata applied more pressure as she felt the blood slowly sink in, her opponent crumbling into pieces.

"_Why?_"

She could feel him squirm as he struggled to make out his last words.

"He's continuing his experiments with your clone-"

Hinata quickly took a tainted needle and stabbed it through her enemy's heart, his limp body falling onto the snow. A quick pause and a small breath left Hinata as she scanned the small area that was littered with the dead bodies of ninja that had been sent to hunt for her.

She shook her head shamefully as she made her way throughout the now quiet forest, finding a small place to bury the four of them.

It was sad to see good ninjas go to waste by doing the bidding of the devil.

-.-

Sakura felt herself shake uncontrollably with tears as she looked at the dark room around her, no signs of life in her line of view other than the presence of Anbu that guarded the outside of it.

How did she manage to find herself in Hinata and Sasuke's old jail cell?

* * *

**A/N**: **READ HERE**! **SORRY FOR THE SPAM OF EMAILS FOR THE UPDATE OF THIS STORY!**

FF has been really weird lately, and this updating bug is getting pretty annoying...It kept telling me that my chapter would be up in 15 minutes, but I come back after six hours of work and the chapter still hasn't cleared through...ugh.

**ANYWAYS,**

Ok, so yes Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto had to do with Hinata's disappearance and change of character! And why was Naruto acting so weirdly toward Sakura? Hmm...you'll see in the next chapter ;D

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT:** There's a picture of Hinata's new attire that is linked on my profile! It's not exactly the best for it's just a rough sketch/design of it, but yeh! I'll be doing more character designs, drawings, and artwork in the future with each new chapter I make! :D hope you're enjoying it so far!


	10. Author's Note

CHAPTER 9 IS UP!

Fanfiction had a uploading bug/problem, which was why it said it was up when people couldn't have access to it! this is an update letting you all know that it's still up and i still plan to finish this for all of you all willing to read it! :)


	11. Tired of Lying

_**W**hen the World surrounds you, I'll make it go away_

_Paint the sky with silver lining_

_-.-_

_The smell of fresh air and the brightness of the sun caused the eyes of a man to wake up, his senses awakening to take in his surroundings. Gently sitting up from his laying position, Sasuke's hands were brought up to hover above his eyes in a visor-like way, trying his best to get the sun's rays away from his eyes. A sudden rush of confusion, fear, and anticipation coursed through his veins as he saw that he was once again engulfed in a field of sunflowers, quickly rushing to stand up now. _

_He turned his body to all directions and angles now, hoping to see the body of the one woman he longed for most._

_As his eyes kept searching, a silhouette made it's way towards him slowly, everything and anything that it passed turning into nothing but black and darkness. Sensing something approaching, Sasuke turned around and stared towards the form, eyes trying to search for a face, but was only met with black. He turned his view towards the sunflowers it would pass, seeing them quickly die and then vanishing into the air, his line of vision narrowing because of the illusion of darkness engulfing him._

_The Uchiha didn't really have a choice to escape, nothing but landscapes upon landscapes of the same yellow plant still stretched out limitlessly..and the fact that as soon as he turned around, his feet were planted onto the ground and refused to move on his will._

_It wasn't until the silhouette finally stood before him, sheer death and darkness lingering behind it's form, life and beauty behind Sasuke's._

_As if on instict, he brought his hand up to the cheek of the form, hoping that it would somehow change the situation they were in._

_"Hinata..." Sasuke's eyes looked at the blank face remorsefully as he cupped it's cheek, it's hand suddenly brought atop his, leaning to his touch._

_A small smile was about to be brought to Sasuke's lips until he saw jade green eyes look up to him, a glint of evil and mischief shining sinfully._

"**Sasuke...**"

-.-

Waking up in cold sweat, the raven-haired man sat up and monitored his surroundings, seeing that he was no longer in that abnormal field any longer, but at the campsite at which he and Kiba had set up in the forest that laid between Konoha and Suna. His head started to throb as an overwhelming headache started to erupt from within, his hand grasping one side of his head in slight pain. The low groaning sound started a chain reaction from the awakening of Akamaru, to the wakening of Kiba.

The brunette gave a small yawn before rubbing his eyes quickly, his hands pushing his sharp bangs away from his face.

"You alright, Sasuke?" The man nodded as his canine-friend then made his way to his side, a firm hand moving to his shoulder in concern.

"I'm fine...just had a little nightmare is all." Kiba nodded as he decided to sit down directly in front of Sasuke now, his back to the flames of the campfire and Akamaru, who lazily brought his head down to fall back asleep. A short silence was brought filled the air before a soft sigh escaped the Inuzuka's mouth, eyes softening to Sasuke's.

"...About Hinata?"

A curt nod was all Kiba needed to give the Uchiha a bittersweet smile, bringing his knee up to his chest while resting his arm and chin atop it.

"I've been getting some too..." Sasuke removed his grasp from his head as he shifted uncomfortably in his position, trying his best to overcome this feeling of guilt that resided inside of him. He was sure that Kiba didn't have the same dreams as he did; he didn't have his guilty conscious remind him every waking second that he had betrayed his wife. With that being said, the burden of the secret that he held between himself and Sakura felt like it was about to crush his shoulders by it's sheer weight, Sasuke feeling like a pot of boiling water about to overflow. Kiba was dear friend to him, to Hinata— And he was too much like a brother to him now...

The Uchiha decided at that moment, if Naruto knew it about it, then he should too.

Sasuke felt himself become uneasy as he gripped the small blanket above his lower torso, Kiba turning his attention toward him.

"Kiba, there's something I need to tell you..."

-.-

The darkness was everlasting as the coldness of the night and the fact of being alone ate up the pink-haired women entirely, her slumped figure in the middle of the room, not even a chair for her to sit on. The smell and presence of mold was abundant, dirt and blood from it's previous prisoner now dried along the flooring of which she was on. Sakura felt herself twitch as she thought of her situation. It was only a couple of days ago that it was Hinata who was in the jail cell, not her— and it was also her who wasn't destined to be punished...

Oh how the tables have been told.

Tears refused to fall as the Hokage's wife would find herself in and out of consciousness, the shock and fear of being locked up and the feeling of isolation breaking her from the inside out. She tried her best to make sure her body didn't touch the nasty floors in fear of the infestation of germs and viruses, spreading the bottom of her kimono to just barely carpet her body—but she was already tainted; morally and physically.

Before she could push out the thoughts, she was plagued with the events that lead her to her current position...

-.-

_Screaming and yelling down the halls of the Hokage tower, a woman's anguish and despair could be heard to all those that were still awake in the dead of night. Pink hair flew from every direction of the woman tried her best to break free from her captor's hold, the two men careful not to let go nor falter at any of her movement. _

_She had just finished taking a shower when two Anbu suddenly appeared in her room, forcing her out and guiding her to her husband's main office. The feeling that was in the pit of her stomach grew quickly when she felt the intensity and strength of their grip on her arms; they'd usually never use such force, nonetheless touch her in any situation..._

_It was then that she knew, that everything started falling apart._

_The loud crash of the Hokage's doors brought her back to reality as her exhausted body was now hanging on the arms of the two ninjas, her hair scattered in disarray was was her kimono. The back of Naruto's back was before her, his body facing toward the huge window on the very top of the tower, it's view stretching out across Konoha. Sakura's deep breathing was the only thing being heard during the first few minutes, until Naruto lifted up his hand gracefully, in which the Anbu responded by tossing the woman onto the floor in front of them, her weak body falling not-so gracefully. _

_Sakura gave a small sob before she started inching her way toward her husband, her body dragging pitifully with her._

_"N-Naruto..please—" She continued on, trying her damned best to find the smallest bit of mercy she could get from him...but he didn't respond, and soon she noticed that his back started to become stiff as she made her way towards him._

_"**Stop**." The woman could feel herself frozen in fright as she looked at Naruto's reflection in the glass window, his eyes glowing red in anger. The Kyuubi had very rare occassions of taking over Naruto; the only time it would expose or made itself present being in either Naruto's weakest of times, or his most rage-filled of times..._

_And it didn't feel like the first situation, honestly._

_Sakura could see his fists tighten at the side of his body as he started to emit a deadly aura, the smell of his killing intent slowly making its way into the air._

_"**You blackmail my best friend into cheating on me with him, put his wife in inexplicable danger, and you still have yet to understand the consequences of your behavior...**" **  
**_

_Jade eyes started to quiver she saw the Hokage turn around, his blazing eyes boring itself into hers. Sakura felt herself urinate a little bit at the sheer site and in anticipation of her uncertain future._

_Naruto gave a snarl before turning around again towards his homeland, his hand flashing upwards to initiate another action for the Anbu._

_Quickly, Sakura was found into the grasp of the same men once more, her hair-covered face looking at Naruto's back with uncertainty._

_"**Take her to the dungeon and keep her there until I figure out what to do with her**."_

_Sakura looked up at the Hokage's form once more before yelling in desperation, the sudden fuel of adrenaline causing her to exhibit seizure-like behavior once more while the Anbu continued to hold her with iron grips. They nodded before making their way out._

_As she was dragged out of the office, she made eye-contact with Naruto's red eyes through his reflection on the window, the sudden chill of a demon-like presence floating around her. It was then that she could hear Kyuubi's voice whisper into her ear, her blood running cold._

_"**You will get what you deserve, Sakura**." And with that she blacked out, only to wake up to the closed walls of the jail cell that_ once _held her one-sided lover and his wife._

_-.-_

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest before she started rocking herself back in forth in attempts to help her sleep.

But she knew, sleep would be impossible in this hell hole.

-.-

Hinata's hot breath created a small puff as she lightly opened her eyes, her hands still in the universal position of prayer. Her eyes grazed over the the burials of the four ninjas that attempted to capture and kill her, the snow falling so quickly that it almost removed all traces of the soil being dug into for such thing. Thick branches stuck out of the top of the burials, the four of them having the hitai-ate of each ninja hanging from atop of it, the grass-village's symbol shining proudly in the moonlight. It was just too much of a shame...

Hinata took one last look at the make-shift graveyard before setting out again into the village, everyone within it unknown to the dark happening that had occurred earlier not too far into the forest. She brought four long, thin needles back into pouch inside her obi, retrieving it earlier from the grass-nins before burying the bodies into the ground. It was quite unusual for a ninja to bury the bodies of their enemies, many leaving them to decompose with the elements of nature; its was also entirely weird that Hinata still treated treated them with a level of respect that your normal ninja wouldn't even consider. She still believed that each and every human has a little bit of good in them, only following the footsteps into the darkness for reasons all their own and such. It was only a select few of people that she viewed as being pure evil and menacing to her, and she couldn't find the time to waste her hatred on those who didn't fully _deserve_ it, really. No, Hinata wasn't that cold...

yet.

* * *

**A/N**: **YES, NARUTO KNOWS.** I still have yet to explain how Sasuke managed to explain it to him, but I'll get there, no worries.

I DIDN'T GET TO PROOF READ THIS IN TIME, SORRY


	12. Tired of Feeling

**_I _**_will have to pull my heart away_

_'Cause if I never leave I'll ruin yesterday_

**_-.-_**

_A small sigh escaped tight lips as a body laid amongst flowers, one of their arms under their head as they were laid down, the other lightly caressing the yellow softness around them. _

_Hinata lightly pushed herself off the ground as she stood, brushing off any dirt that could of have possibly gotten on her clothing. She turned her head to one side as she saw the shaking form of Sakura on the ground, her puny arms encircling themselves around her as if they were a shield of protection. Slowly approaching the frail woman, grazing the very tips of her fingers against the petals, the softness and warmness of the sun reflecting off of it relaxing her, almost empowering her._

_The closer she got to the pink-haired woman, the more she felt the intensity of her hatred burn inside of her._

_She could feel her aura of animosity burn each flower she barely touched while passing, the innocent and vibrant flower losing it's color as it started to shrivel up. The powerful Uchiha saw that everything behind her that was alive had lost it's color and had shriveled up in black-and-white silence, as everything before her was still alive and breathing. She was the dividing factor of life and death in this illusion._

_A smirked danced on Hinata's lips as petrified jade eyes looked towards her, their color fading with each step she made._

_Details of the body of the woman on the ground started to grow more and more visible, signs of borderline starvation and scars marking the dry, tan skin of hers. Her hair showed signs of lack of hygiene, grease and bacteria build-up noticeable on her front hairline above her forehead. Dark circles drooped down as hallow cheeks took in quick inhales of breath, hyperventilation initiating the action. Her once prestigious pink silk robe was now worn out, filth and dirt tainting the once stainless material, holes beginning to tear through the sleeves and hems. _

_Sakura's eyes were practically bulging out of their pockets as she hugged herself tighter, her violent shaking causing her hair to fly all over her face._

_Hinata stood directly in front of her as she brought her left hand around the neck of the weaker woman, lifting her up to eye level. Tan hands struggled as they tried to pry off the strong hand, arms and legs flailing to try and find a surface to balance on._

_"Hngg..." Sakura struggled for breath as she looked straight into the eyes of the woman holding her up, death in black-and-white becoming the background of her overpowering form. She felt herself growing dizzy as she saw her Byakugan being activated, the effects of suffocation making her vision slightly blurred. Lady Uzumaki felt her body grow cold as she saw deep-purple tomoes start to form in Hinata's eyes, a cheshire grin overtaking the smirk now as they started to spin._

_"_**Fear what you've made me become,**** Sakura.**_"_

-.-

The gentle smell of eucalyptus filled the delicate nostrils of the calmed woman, breaking free of her meditation and trance. A cynical smirk played her lips as she brought herself back from reality, her Byakugan turned off to make the veins reside in her skin once more. She stopped the spinning of the tomoes in her eyes as they faded back into the light lavender everyone was familiar with, everything looking like it was back to normal.

But she knew, she was far from normal now.

A bittersweet laugh came and went as Hinata stood up from the tatami-mats of her huge hotel room, observing herself in the mirror that stretched along the whole wall of one side of the room. She played with her eyes as she turned on her new ability on and off, the tomoes appearing and re-appearing in a style similar to that of jack in the box. It used to take her forever to be able to control it's power, let alone trigger when to stop it.

'_Kabuto's a damned fool._'

Finally keeping her eyes back to it's basic-state, a soft hand ran through the silky-dark locks of it's owner, the other hand holding onto the mirror that held her reflection. She had been fucking around with Sakura's mental state after being brought to Konoha, a _proper_ initiation showing her that she had indeed, returned. She could have easily diverted the ANBU that captured her to bring her to her home town, but she didn't. This was all apart of her plan to exact her revenge; and she will do all she can to be patient with her plan.

The former-Hyuuga gazed at her matured face, those once innocent features holding something far from pure. This new ability she had gained had been _forced_ into her by the man that wretched pinkette hired to have her killed. Little did she know, he only made her stronger.

Hinata clenched her jaw as she remembered that day that was a year-and-a-couple-of-weeks ago, returning home from her own ANBU Mission. Her squadron had finished with missions from the Raikage in assisting them with the rebuilding of their nation; they had declared peace and neutrality with Konoha and other neighboring Nations, and Naruto found no other person better in the task of helping others than herself. They were ambushed and she was fighting off unusual _entities_, shadows in the forms of ninjas attacking her. She saw that her team had left her, abandoning their captain to be left for dead, which she later discovered was due to _Lady Uzumaki_'s bribery.

She was then taken to the land of the grass where a certain silver-haired man explained to her exactly what was to happen.

Sakura had paid off Kabuto by giving him a sample of Sasuke's DNA— Hinata wish she hadn't asked him how she gave it to him, for all he said was one simple word.

"_Semen._"

Uchiha Hinata was never the same after that.

Not only had she discovered that her once best-friend had planned to have her killed, but that her own _husband_ was having sex with her too.

As soon as Kabuto said that with a sarcastic grin plastering his face, she felt all sentimental feelings of love and happiness leave her body. She wanted him to kill her right then and there, the feeling of betrayal feeling far worse than death itself. Something was weird with the four-eyed man though, for he defiled Sakura's orders and let her live; _but not in a way that anyone could have ever imagined._ He had her trapped in a place that she still found to be unfamiliar. It was an area in a forest with a waterfall, him closing it off with a special chakra seal that made it so it was undetectable by other nins. He had told her to train, train as hard as she could, and she did. She had trained intensely for the first three months she was there, no longer caring if he could kill her at any moment.

The anger, resentment, and bitterness was all fueled every single advancement she made, excuses never existent.

She talked minimally to Kabuto, and when she did, which was normally when he would inject her with something, that annoying stutter was no more. He also fed her and gave her Sasuke's old robes and sword; something that he had stolen from their household long ago in hopes that maybe her husband would return to him.

After six-months of non-stop training, she had tripled in power, strength, speed, and skill. She was far more power than anyone in her old village, she was sure of it. She actually felt like life started to shape up, even under circumstances such as hers. During her stay, he would never bother her, his form only studying her from afar as she continued training. On occasions he would extract her blood and would insert something into her, but it didn't once bother her. Even though he was a sick and twisted man, she felt like she was wanted by him after she had believed Sasuke abandoned her.

But she was brought back to reality from those ridiculous thoughts the day Kabuto said he had a _surprise_ for her.

She felt her blood freeze as he brought her inside a cave that he had hidden from her, underneath the waterfall that was only accessible if the right chakra signatures were present. But that wasn't the worse of it, no; the covering that was atop two huge experimentation tubes fell down that caused her to be more than speechless.

She looked at her naked body before her, tucked up in a fetal position as her eyelids were closed, looking as if she was sleeping peacefully.

Vomit littered the ground as she could hear Kabuto's demonic laughter beside her, his eyes glinting in undisclosed mischief.

"Aren't you beautiful, Hinata-chan?"

Dizziness overtook her and the next thing that happened, she had awoke after passing out on the cold ground where she was previously standing, Kabuto and her clone both missing. She saw that there was a second life-form in the tube next to hers that she neglected to recognize, a small baby fetus that seemed to lay limp. It's pale lifeless body caused her to vomit once more as she rushed out of the cave, meeting Kabuto with her clothed clone in front of the waterfall now.

"Oh, did you finally see your son, Hinata-chan?"

That's when it started.

The everlasting and eternal hatred she had for Sakura now existed for Kabuto. He told her with no regards for anything that he had created a baby with Sasuke and her own DNA, the days of him extracting her now-realized DNA sample flooding her mind. Hinata had never felt so enraged all her life. This _monster_ had bared her first child just to kill him for a sick experiment!?

The silver-haired madman continued to explain that not only did he extract her DNA for that purpose, but he also injected a special serum he had brought together. It was a deadly dosages of liquid he had concocted that extracted every single trace of Sharingan-traces from her and Sasuke's baby which he had implanted into _her_ system. She was now a holder of both bloodlines, the Sharingan that was added into her intensifying and strengthening her already overpowering Byakugan.

That evening, when she had passed out from exhaustion from all the atrocities that had plagued her, she felt herself become reborn. She had awoken with no dependency on Kabuto anymore, but vengeance ringing in her ears. She couldn't kill him then and there for it wouldn't be enough for her thirst for blood. She wanted to do something that was far greater than killing him in silence...

So she escaped far too easily that evening, foolishly leaving behind her clone for being blinded by haste, which she now regrets doing. But as she remembered breaking through the chakra-boundaries and gliding through the trees in ways she would have found difficult six-months ago, she felt his whispers in her ears.

"_Go and get your revenge. Let me see the punishment you will give all of those who have wronged you. **Spill**__** blood**__**, my dear**._"

Hinata breathed into the mirror as fogged built up on the glass, the heat slowly extracting away to show her clear reflection once more.

Flashbacks of her hiding in the forest for a six-months after she escaped played vividly from within her. She had received information from a spy she sent out that Kabuto had planned to use her clone to cause a great war between the Wind, Fire, and Water villages. If she were there interfering with them, she knew that nothing but bad news would come from it because of her clone.

Yet terrible things still happened even when she didn't come.

News of "_her_" killing a majority of Gaara's army was everywhere after Kabuto's little play, her clone even putting his dear older-brother in the hospital with deadly injuries. Hatred continuously brewed within her and the day after her spy had told her the news, she found his lifeless body outside her hide out in the forest. Grass nins surrounded her as she discovered it, guilt of having an innocent man's blood on her hands plaguing her mind. Snapping from everything that had happened to her, she killed all the grass ninjas that dared approach her, knowing Kabuto had sent them to kill her. She was sure he thought she was mentally week after realizing that basically everyone hated, detested, and _hunted_ for her.

But he was wrong, oh so wrong.

After killing them all, she started to bury twenty-one burials for the twenty ninjas that had attempted to kill her, one special one for the spy she had trusted whom they killed. She made sure not to get caught up in hating the ones that he sent to finish her off, but to pinpoint that hatred on the main devils themselves.

Kabuto and Sakura were on her hitlist, and that will never change.

Blood and dirt soaked her dirty Uchiha-robes, Sasuke's old blade being the only thing clean on her. She lightly wiped it off and she placed it back in her hilt, her eyes grazing over her husband's old attire. She felt unsure about her feelings about her him at that moment, in all honesty. When she first heard he cheated on her she was sure she hated him, but when she was training at Kabuto's little playground she remembered missing him, and then right after she had killed the grass ninjas—

'_Nothing._' Love, Hate, Longing, she couldn't feel a single emotion in her body. Her face felt stone cold as guilt left her system for her spy as well, everything becoming increasingly unimportant to her now. She had removed seals that protected her chakra from being tracked down as she closed in on Konoha, hoping that a group of ANBU would find her and bring her in. As soon as she saw Kiba, she knew she couldn't show him any reaction. It would only break her from her facade if she saw his face that she was certain held tears as he tried to speak to her, his two captains gripping onto her without him getting any closer. She then remembered another member of his ANBU squad secure him away to his home as they closed in at the Hokage tower.

Kiba was always difficult, she remembered thinking jokingly in her mind; that being the very last semi-thoughtful statement she had thought before cracking down on her plan.

And as soon as she saw the huge doors open to reveal her once-crush, her role-model, her _best-friend_, she had concentrate on her task of getting her revenge, even if it meant hurting people she loved in the process...

...Breaking from her deep thinking, Hinata opened her eyes as she expected to see some sort of emotions looking back at her—yet all she saw was that lifeless expression she still held, blank eyes still abundant.

She tried to think of Sasuke now.

His dark form, his rare smiles, his sarcastic jokes, the way he would sound could yet act warmly to her; yet no sparking of feeling came from her. Her eyes drifted closed as she envisioned her counterpart's strong hand enclosed with hers through the reflection, the emptiness of her soul slowly starting to wear her out.

'_When this is all over, I'll be able to feel again..._'

-.-

Gasps and pants of air filled the chilly air of the night as two men say next to each other, cuts and tears scattered around their bodies, blood splattered in every direction on the ground. The small sound of Akamaru wailing could be heard as the canine attempted to shrink next to a tree, an oxymoron of an act on account of his sheer size.

Kiba gave a harsh cough as blood came from it, spilling out into the air while Sasuke steadied his heavy breathing, bloodied knuckles still clenched.

The intense brawl that occurred between the two was by far one of the most intense fights they've had in a while; far worse than when Kiba had confesed to the other male that he had kissed Hinata one night after the lantern festival while he was on an A-Ranked mission. Sasuke had told Kiba about his affair with Sakura and before anything else could have happened, the brunette decked him to the ground, fangs and nails bared. The Uchiha would have been ripped to shreds by the wolf-man if he didn't activate his Sharingan and teleport in time. Luckily the fight stuck between them with no interference from Akamaru, Kiba giving him a snarl to stay where he was before they had begun.

The camp site was left untouched as they both had the common sense to settle it out elsewhere, both then losing themselves in anger.

Kiba was angry at Sasuke for cheating on Hinata, but he was also mad because in that split moment, he had regretted not stopping Hinata from fully marrying him.

Sasuke was angry because Kiba had initiated the fight; but he was also angry at himself for having succumbed to the tramp that was Sakura.

It was a full three hours before both ANBU finally wore each other out, their anger simmering down to barely anything. They sat together, looking at the stars, catching their breaths as they both flashed memories of themselves with Hinata in their heads. Tears sipped out of chocolate brown eyes as obsidian-eyes shifted closed, all the tears in it's owners body being drained. Silence played teasingly in their ears before finally a deep voice broke it, raspy due to yelling effecting it's tone.

"...Why?"

The Uchiha shook his head as he stood up and made his way in front of his friend, his arm stretched downward to help him up.

"...I don't know."

-.-

Red eyes flashed at the curled up form that was on the cold, stone floor as strong arms were crossed behind the back of it's owner, a low snarl echoing throughout the room.

Naruto glared at Sakura's pitiful form as she hugged herself, every filthy thing in the world now polluting her once _clean_ self.

'**_Naruto~ How are we going to punish her?_**_'_

The Hokage squinted his eyes as he heard the voice of the demon from within him, a conversation brewing between the two.

'_We will wait for Sasuke and Kiba to come back. We cannot do anything while they are away_.'

He heard Kyuubi growl shortly before he felt a warming sensation in his ear, the hush sound of his whispers tickling it.

'**_Look at_** _**her...**'  
_

Sakura was sleeping as Naruto peered at her through the chakra binded bars he had set up, no presence of ANBU among them. He requested that he _observe_ her alone, threatening to de-rank and personal handle anyone who dare went against his words. His hand grasped the bar as the burning sensation of the strong chakra did little to him, his calm physique lacking to acknowledge it's strong power.

'**_Wouldn't you like to just taste a little bit of her_ blood****?**'

A demonic chuckle rang through his head as Naruto quickly let go of the prison bar as he vanished from the dungeon now, his eyes reverting back to his sapphire blue ones.

"Shit..."

Kyuubi was playing tricks with him again.

* * *

**A/N**: WHY CAN'T I SEEM TO FINISH THIS, OH MY GURRRRR.

alright alright, chill bras I GOT. THIS.

but yeah doe ikr Kabuto you SICK FUCK! what a doucheeeee

sorry if that part was kinda confusing :/ and i really didn't feel like typing out the fighting sequence between Kiba and Sasuke cuz I felt like that was just extraneous to the story; of course they couldn't kill each other because they're practically brothers and have grown to love each other like brothers. and HOT DAMN, NARUTO IS ABOUT TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE WITH KYUUBI, HOLLAAAA

alright, i'm pretty sure this story will go on for about another ten chapters; let's just hope I can keep writing, lololol


	13. Tired of Remembering

_**N**ow there's no way back from the things you've done_

_I know it's too late to stop the setting sun._

**_-.-_**

"One extra hot ox tail soup with extra beansprouts, two bowls of rice, one side of seasoned cucumbers, and a bottle of koshu-sake."

The old man gave the dark-haired woman a wide smile as he bowed, taking the small notepad he scribbled into a room behind a halfway curtain, the sounds and shouting coming from it sounding like a busy kitchen.

Hinata rested her arms atop of the tall counter as she sat on the stool, her half-closed right hand meeting with her mouth.

This restaurant seemed to be immensely popular in the village, her seeing more people here than in any other place she has been during her stay in the Land of Iron. Traders, businessmen, families, and fellow nins resided in the comfort of the warm building, tatami floors spread out with low dining tables for people to eat, sit, and converse. Personally, Hinata preferred sitting on the bar section of the restaurant where she could eat in peace; and quietly observe the whole establishment without anyone paying any attention to her. Closing her eyes and keeping them shut, she activated her tomoes as she felt them spin in her sealed eyes, her ability to see detailed chakra forms appearing into the black void of her mind. This was one ability she had discovered on her own, a great technique to use to check your surroundings in public areas without anything being too obvious.

She shifted her vision from corner to corner, her gaze lingering on two men getting in a heated argument, one a nin and the other being a villager.

She deactivated her ability as she saw her food being placed down in front of her, giving a small nod of appreciation to the old man before slipping him a pure silver coin. He bowed down half-body as he opened up the bottle of aged sake, pouring it in her glass as she raised it in the air.

"My deepest thanks, Uchiha-san." A small smirk perked up from the lips of the twenty-three year old woman as she nodded, raising her glass before downing the liquid in one gulp.

"You have rightfully earned it. Thank you for the excellent service you have provided me since my stay." the man nodded gratefully as he set the bottle down next to her meal, the steam from the soup causing the cold liquid in the glass container to condense a bit. He walked back into the kitchen gleefully as Hinata poured herself another glass, preparing herself for another shot. All was well until she heard a loud crash from across the room, the sound of scooting tables and disgruntled customers playing along with it. She paused briefly before continuing her movement with eating and drinking as her mind drifted else where, her eyes activated once again to see what the problem was.

The two men from earlier had escalated their argument into a fight as the nin shoved the villager to the ground, women and children squealing and running away from the scene.

"I'll flirt with whomever I want!" The mist-nin was about to punch the already harmed man beneath him before a strong grip caught his wrist causing him to dart his head to the side.

"Who the fu—"

A young-man that was dressed in clothing similar to that of the old man that served Hinata as he picked up the man with ease, his eyes shifting to that with disgust.

"There will be no interruptions in my father's restaurant!" The man's teeth started to grit as the mist ninja smirked, his green eyes matching the dark brown ones.

"I thought Iron villagers were supposed to be neutral?" Alcohol reeked from the breath of the instigator as the man holding him gave him a small chuckle before pressing his fingers to a pressure point on his neck. He brought his limp body to his table that contained other mist nins, their heads bowing in everlasting apology to the fuming man.

"We're neutral until you pick a fight with one of our own, dumbass."

Hinata smirked while hearing this as she disabled her Sharingan casually, finishing up the last of her pickled cucumbers. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the four empty bowls she had finished to the side, her attention toward the delicious drink now. She had learned to wolf-down her food from all the past missions she shared with Kiba. He would always eat his food quickly for there were periods of time when he would binge eat, or not eat at all; but when he did, it was as if the greatest famine had struck his digestive system. She found it to be extremely healthy at first until she picked up the habit herself, the result of her being around Kiba too much becoming the culprit. After finishing the last of her sake the now-full woman stood gingerly, careful not to cause anymore attention than what her wardrobe had already accomplished. Hinata brought her hand to the air as she felt the old man stare after her from behind the curtain, him already memorizing her footsteps when she left.

As she cleared out into the path that lead to her hotel, she couldn't help but feel pleasure from the warm feeling that she started to create on her own. Eating until your full, staying at a sauna, and sex had always made Hinata feel like she was in pure bliss. The small appreciation was short lived as she brought herself back to reality, small flakes of snow starting to land on her dark-indigo hair. She needed to meditate now, her insatiable hunger to communicate with the leaf-nins starting to grow day by day.

The S-Ranked criminal wanted to mess around with Sakura some more, but she also questioned if it was the right time to try and meet with Naruto.

A sudden flash of black hair entered her mind as she stopped walking, her eyes and mind drifting off in deep thought. She had settled on her target for her next session, a stagger of carbon dioxide entering into the freezing cold air.

It was time to see Sasuke again.

-.-

_A sharp intake of breath entered the respiratory system of the Uchiha man as he sat up, his eyes wide open to the surroundings around him. He was in some sort of distorted ocean, the skies carrying red and orange tones with silver clouds, the water a deep purple that made him somewhat nauseous. He also saw that he had woken up drifting in an over-sized sunflower, the disk-flowers beneath him tickling him ever so gently._

_His dark-indigo Uchiha robes were on him once more as he shifted his gaze to the water, the once calm waves now coming to a sudden halt. _

_After blinking once, the man's eyes acknowledged the figure of his wife as she stood atop the dark water in front of him, her feet distributing the smallest of ripples beneath them due to her chakra overflow. Normally in all of the dreams he's had with her, he felt overwhelmed with emotion and actions that seemed to be a bit exaggerated with his character; but this illusion seemed..._**_different_**_._

_He was calm, relaxed, and somewhat indifferent now._

_"Hinata..."_

_The woman brought her eyes to her husband as he stood now, his tall figure still causing her to be a good four inches shorter than him. The man found his mind drifting off for a little bit before he collected them back together, an idea popping into his mind. Hinata couldn't help but smirk as she saw him activate his Sharingan, his red eyes looking at her violet ones. Before Sasuke could question himself out loud, Hinata snapped her fingers which caused his Sharingan to deactivate, a small sense of dissatisfaction sparking in him._

"_**That**__** doesn't work here, Sasuke. I control this world****.**"**  
**_

_A small gasp left Sasuke's lips as he felt a weird tingle in spreading in his body, Hinata signaling a pattern of seals which resulted in him being completely still and unfeeling. In those very moments he felt trapped in his own body, his mind normal with his body movements and emotions mimicking that of a marble statue._

_"**I can't afford to have you make any quick moves now.**" The female Uchiha brought her hands out of her clutch as she touched the side of Sasuke's face, the softness catching her off guard at the gentle caress. It's been far too long since she's had any body-contact with anyone that wasn't malicious, and the feeling of his face making her...warm. A calm breath left her supple lips as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, emotions running wild in them. She had placed a special jutsu on him that had refrained him from moving, talking, or expressing any facial expressions to her. She was just beginning to enter the path down her breaking-point, her recent thoughts starting to bring him up more and more as each week would pass;_

_Hinata knew that if she didn't control him when she would captivate him in her gen-jutsus that she would be too side-tracked to execute her goal. _

_Which was something she most definitely could **not** afford to happen.**  
**_

_Jerking her hand away, Hinata's once empty expression turned cold as she felt her teeth and fists clench, the memory of her learning of her husband's affair suddenly coming into her mind. She had let that slip into the back of her mind, the pain of thinking about it causing her to attempt to remember it as little as possible. But at that very moment, she couldn't help but let herself get caught into the realization of his infidelity; it provided her with motivation, incentive, and purpose to punish Sakura at all costs._

_But Uchiha Hinata was not, under any circumstances, dense... _

_...For it takes **two** to have an affair._

_Sasuke stood still and lifeless as a statue, yet his mind still held his thoughts and feelings as he felt himself restricted to only his mental self. He broke-down in is notion as he saw a flaming aura surround his wife, black flames resembling his once cursed-power now swallowing her whole form. The fear was soon replaced with astonishment as he saw the once lovely violet eyes grow deep purple tomoes, her eyes sharpening as she bore them into his own._

_"**Let's see how far this affair went, Sasuke.**" _

_The man tried everything in his power to try and gain control over his body once more; chanting powerful jutsus in his mind, trying to activate is Sharingan once more, and even attempting to break away from this dream; he had to do everything he can before Hinata could do anymore._

_But it was too late; she had leaned up to him as she grabbed the sides of his head, tilting it down to face her own as her Sharingan started to spin. A cold sensation spread through his brain as he could feel her tap into his memory, them both reliving and viewing the scenes and events that had occurred between the old raven-haired avenger and his pink-headed teammate. The seven hot and sweaty nights they shared during his marriage to Hinata and the most recent night that had happened not too long ago before Hinata's initial arrival to Konoha; everything replayed for him and her to see. Sasuke started to feel all his senses come back to him as he felt the strong hands weaken their holds on his head as he took in a sudden breath, him controlling his breathing now. _

_He saw cracks form into warm skies as all the water started to drain down infinitely, the only liquid left tracing around him and Hinata's standing form. He felt himself trying to bring his hands on her face, her head hanging low now as did her arms by her sides._

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_Before he could touch the flawless white skin of the face in front of him, he froze as she brought her head up, her facial expression revealing one of anguish as red liquid started to come from her eyes_;

_She was crying blood._

_"Hinata—"_

_Tearful eyes drifted closed as her body started to drift away into sudden winds now, resembling that of a flower's petals being blown in the wind._

_"**You're just in my way now, Sasuke.**" Her low-husky voice followed her once solid form as it drifted into the wind as well, her entity disappearing. And then suddenly; the dream world was no more._

-.-

A dazzling smile with sharp teeth peeking out became visible for all to see to anyone around him, the ANBU's hand holding onto small photograph he had pulled out from his wallet. The crease of where he folded it in half started to grow along with the age of the picture, numerous bodies and faces in the small five by three photo stapling their emotions of that moment forever into that piece of photo paper. Sasuke and Hinata sat in the center of the matted room in traditional wedding attire as everyone from their graduating class surrounded them, Kiba being the third closest person to the bride aside from Sasuke and Neji. Naruto and his wife where sat next to Sasuke, Naruto being beside him, as Ino and her genius husband followed after. Neji's team was standing behind him as did Sai and Gaara's siblings behind Sasuke. Everyone else in between had picked their own spots, teachers and high-ranking ANBUS also included. Everyone had smiles on their faces, Hinata's mystical smile beautifully outshining anyone else's. Kiba knew she was truly happy that day.

'_Why couldn't we all just stay like this..._'

Kiba was interrupted as his partner next to him broke from his sleep out of no where, surprising him to the point to where he almost dropped his prized possession in his hand. The sweaty form and faltering breathing of the man next to him caused the Inuzuka to quickly put away the fated memory, his attention brought back to real-time now.

"You alright, Sasuke?"

The man was so pale as he shook his head 'no', his body somewhat shaking. It was probably another dream.

"Was it Hinata?" A half-nod was given to Kiba as Sasuke brought up his right knee, his right arm resting on it followed by his head resting on his arm. He was just about to get over his whole affair with Sakura after basically telling everyone he valued important enough to know, him making the mistake of not telling the very first person he should have. The recollection of the dream he just had swarmed back into his mind as he now knew that they were no longer dreams, but visions that Hinata used to communicate with him. Clenching his heart, Sasuke felt his heart beat quickly as he made a conclusion;

Hinata knew.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Feeling himself get dizzy, the man in question felt his throat get dry as his vision started to blur.

"Sasuke?"

His body started to fall backward as he faced the night sky now.

"Sasuke!"

Darkness overcame him once more as he felt his body start relax.

"SASUKE!"

-.-

The loud bang of the dungeon doors opening awoke the female prisoner, her scrunched form only shifting sightly so her vision could consist of the barred jail doors in front of her. Sakura was completely drained whether it be mentally, physically, or emotionally; she felt like she had been reduced to practically nothing now.

Her impoverished bones ached as she held a new position that made her stretch a bit, her lack of movement providing consequences to her joints and muscles as they easily got tense and cramped at every small movement she made. Sakura felt her skin crawl as opal eyes sought hers from the darkness shortly away from her, the strength in them causing her to mistake them for someone else's. A loud shrill rang through the halls of stone cellar prison as she calmed down, the actual facial features of the person in front of her becoming more and more distinguishable in the little lighting that came from the small window behind the pinkette. The lamentable woman felt herself about to say something but was stopped by the feeling of a sticky hot liquid that propelled to her face, the smell of spit filling her nose.

"You will pay for what you've done to my cousin, _Haruno_."

* * *

**A/N**: ok that little beginning scene with Hinata at the restaurant just showed how she's basically adjusting on the run and some of the things she goes through everyday while being an s-ranked nin; I also wanted to introduce a new ability that will be key and later chapters _and_ simply; I just wanted to give her a little break from all the intensity in all honesty, haha. I don't want to overwork straight from the beginning :p

and CHIIILLLLL, Sasuke passed out. Ain't nobody dying from a dang old dream right now, ya heard like goddamn guys don't worry. (_thought i **might** just have that incorporated in my story_ somehow...) alright doe but yeah mayne, character development breh!

Hinata's starting having a bit of difficulties focusing now but she's starting consider punishing Sasuke as well! And aye doeeee, it's kinda fun making Sasuke weak and on his knees, but it's starting to get a little stretched out now. So in the next few chapters, it's gonna get **MAD** **INTENSE**, mayneee.

**AND LET'S NOT GET STARTED WITH NEJI NOWWWWWWW. **is it bad that I found it fun to make him spit on Sakura? btw if you can't tell, this story shouldn't be read by anyone who likes her :/ sorryyyy~

oh yeah, and it's finally **Naruto**'s turn next chapter! who's pumped? haha **I AM**.

alright, please leave a review and um yeah like i'll go ahead and continue writing ;) heheheheheh


	14. Tired of Reminiscing

_**I** run, yeah I run, but you follow, oh, oh_

_And when I dream, its not of you_

**_-.-_**

Shivers ran up the spine of the naked woman continuously as she left out calm patterns of breath, the white clouds ridding themselves from her cool tinted lips. Frost started to form on her soaked head as her eyes remained closed, her legs crossed to be perfectly still in the chilling, rushing water. Her pale skin contrasted with the dark stony tone of the liquid, the grayscale of the winter surroundings making the atmosphere even more lonesome, still, and somewhat...peaceful.

After her encounter with Sasuke, Hinata knew that she definitely could not meet with him any longer.

He had been proven to be a threat that could break her focus from her revenge, and she will take any precaution to ensure that that will _never_ happen.

Her naked chest heaved up and down slowly as her nipples perked at the cold, the temperature down to about twenty-degrees fahrenheit. She was punishing herself for her actions after she had tapped into Sasuke's memories through her illusion. She wasn't as mentally prepared for all the things she had seen, the feelings she locked away all being unleashed to her at that one moment, causing her genjutsu to break down; when she was released from her once comforting world of illusory, she had also seen that her reactions had translated to reality as well.

She had let her tears fall.

Hinata clenched her jaw as she felt her heat finally starting to deplete, her actions causing her to lift herself from her position. Her idea of reprimanding herself was to sit in a river bed that reached just below her breasts, her drenching her body in the icy water before she took on her sitting position. She meditated in the freezing cold for a good three hours completely naked, unwavering, and disciplined to resist the cold. It wasn't until now, almost half an hour into four total hours that she had decided she had reached her limit and had learned her ability again.

She felt her emotions finally become as numb as her body once more.

-.-

A tired pant left the mouth of an over-sized canine as the trio of ANBU stopped in their tracks, their heels barely hitting the border of snow and grass. Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru had started their mission about a two days ago and within that time, they were able to scout and conclude that the three-hundred miles of area they had searched did not contain the S-Ranked Kunoichi they were looking for. It wasn't until Akamaru had suddenly picked up her scent and sped past the two other men the exact opposite way they had been heading, them originally heading out to Suna. But something was strange...

The wolf-man and Uchiha both knew that Hinata was _too_ smart to just leave her scent, not even a trace of an attempt to cover it in the atmosphere when Kiba observed it.

The tip of uncovered fingers touched along soft snow that lay on the ground as it picked up the smallest amount, bringing it to the nostrils of smell-sensitive ninja.

"She's definitely been here."

Akamaru gave a bark of satisfaction as he sat his rear on the ground, his tail banging against the moist ground. Sasuke gave the kneeling man a small nod as he clenched his teeth, his mind drifting back to his appointment with his wife that had occurred the evening before. He wasn't sure if it had helped them or hurt them in the process of her retrieval, in all actuality. He was afraid that maybe he might have made her snap and cause her do something illogical out of rage, a calm facade only kept on when she was around him; or possibly even weaken herself to do things that could potentially harm herself...

The dark-haired man felt his throat lump up at that last thought—he'd never forgive himself if she'd cause that much harm to herself because of him.

Her chilling last words before she departed along with the look on her face and actions made Sasuke's face burn up in heat as he felt that familiar sense of guilt flood his body, the gusts of cold that came from the tundra-like land being nothing to him compared to that of the coldness that was filling him from within. He knew his affair with Sakura wasn't worth any of this;

Hinata's kidnapping, her pain, and her overall change—it was **all** his fault...

"Sasuke, were you listening?"

The Uchiha broke from his thoughts as he shook his head to his teammate who gave a short sigh, re-positioning himself to repeat what he had just said.

"This scent is completely genuine. Judging by the strength of the smell and how far I can trace it, she was here a couple hours before we departed from Konoha. It also shows that she went deep into the Tundra as well, most likely to the Land of Iron."

Eyebrows perked up at that thought as the counter-male calculated that thought. It took more than a two days to travel there, and he was no fool for he was pretty sure she had reached there in record time. Hinata had definitely gained abnormal amounts of power, the ability to use a genjutsu like hers already being hard enough, not to mention the fact that she could do it from a completely different location. He also had to account for the _other_ new ability she had; she had somehow gained either the Sharingan or something close to it, and it boggled his mind at her having done so. Something wasn't right...everything was way too abnormal for him to understand at that moment.

All he knew was that he had to get her back at all costs; the questions can wait.

Sasuke nodded as he took out a scroll and summoned two thick ANBU parkas, handing one of them to Kiba. The eldest of the two men notice the other give a wide grin as his eyes smiled along with it, grabbing the heavy material as he put it on smoothly.

"Reminded me of the jacket Hinata used to wear."

Sasuke gave a smirk as he put his on as well, securing his swords and scrolls.

"I've always hated that shit. It was always in the way."

The wolf-man rolled his eyes as Sasuke gave a short laugh, the short lived happiness leaving as the trio left for land that was covered in blankets of snow. Sasuke felt his face growing cold as they picked up their speed, their outcome of it causing them to not even touch the surface of the snow as they continued, excluding Akamaru, of course. Hot breaths filled the air as the once blue sky was now a sudden mix of dark purple and silver, snow never seeming to cease from falling.

'_Hinata..._'

-.-

An aching pain throbbed through the ANBU armor of the man standing as he tried to soak in the words of the Blonde, his back facing his as he stared out into his land. Neji was just informed of his cousin's actions as he stood there, grey eyes boring into the crest that lay across the back of the Hokage.

"...What are you going to do to her?"

A small sigh left the tan man's lips as he turned, walking towards the brunette that stood there in sadness and worry. A strong hand laid on his shoulder as blue eyes looked into the Hyuuga's with sympathy and sorrow as he felt his own heart pang. So much was happening now.

"We're keeping her on suicide-watch right now. She will be resting in a private sector of the hospital where she will receive specialized treatment, support, and hopefully heal from all of this. She will stay as long as she needs to, Neji."

The man nodded as he gave a short breath, small slips of tears falling from his cheeks. He was slowly losing his family again...

"Neji, you can visit her whenever you'd like. I'm sure she'll need you more than anyone or anything right now..."

Naruto was surprised at the sudden change in the Hyuuga as he felt him grow stiff, his face growing expressionless.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Naruto shook his head as he gave a small, soft smile. "You, myself, Hiashi, the private nurses, and the specialized ANBU I put on suicide-watch are the only ones who know. No one else knows nor will they ever know." Neji nodded as he gave Naruto a pat of appreciation on the back of his neck as he then bowed fully, his body creating a full ninety-degree angle of nothing but utter respect.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Naruto gave a grin as the man stood back up and made his way towards the huge doors that were used for entering and exiting now. As soon as he left, he tried his best to hide his anger and rage as he grit his teeth, making his way down towards the chambers of jail cells that held all types of prisoners. He had never felt so much hostility for a human-being than he has right now, his body shaking to his surreal emotions. It was time for a _second_ meeting.

'_I will make your life worse than **hell** Sakura, just you fucking wait and see_.'

-.-

_Long dark locks swayed in the wind as a pale hand patted the tops of sunflowers gently, a smile appearing onto the lips of a young woman in white. She had awoke in a heavenly placed she found peace in, the surroundings so calm and memorizing that it actually might have made her heart beat softer. A light gasp escaped her lips as she saw a figure approach her, the form being one she had longed for for way too long._

_Running at full speed, the sunflowers crunching beneath her and tears flying in the wind, two soft bodies collided as the taller one wrapped her arms around the shorter one, soft kisses being placed atop the crown of the younger sister._

_"Hinata-chan..."_

_Hinata felt herself slowly start to feel her heart grow warm as she then controlled herself to be emotionless, this illusion being the ultimate test of resistance. She had decided that she was still not ready to meet with Sasuke again, but she still had to trial herself in how to control the wretched distraction that could possibly let her two devils run free. There was no better choice than your own blood-kin._

_"I've missed you so much, onee-chan!"_

_A small breath left from Hinata as she started to back the back of her sister's head, her hands enjoying the sensation of her silky-soft hair. She had told her to always keep it long so that even when she was powerful and strong, she could balance it out with the fragility and femininity of her long hair. It would be a perfect balance. Hanabi looked up from her hold to look at Hinata as she continued to cry, one of her hands reaching the touch the side of her face. When she felt the softness of it pressing against her, she choked on her tears and started to cry loudly. Despite the icy cold feeling of her skin, she was happy that she was there in solidity. Just being with her made her cry in happiness._

_Hinata cringed for the briefest moment as she sighed, grabbing the wrist of her dearest sister. She brought it up to her lips as she kissed the scars that laid on them, scabs still waiting to form on the deep gashes that laid out in the open to air out. _

_"**Hanabi, you're better than this****.**"_

_The brunette shook her head as she now wrapped her arms around the kunoichi's neck, her standing on her tip-toes as she buried her face into the crook of her neck._

_"I'm so sorry, onee-chan. I've missed you so much and I just didn't know what to do!"_

_Another sigh escaped from Hinata as she lifted Hanabi into her arms, her younger sister wrapping her legs around her slim, strong waist of as was her arms around her neck. She would always carry her like that into her room either after she had fallen asleep by accident in her room, or when she was scared by some type of insect that "threatened" her sleeping that was in her room. Hinata secured her hands into her fist that rested on the bottom or her little sister's rear, holding her now like she was some sort of child despite her actually age and size._

_The calming sound of melodies and song started to fill in the air as Hinata started to sing a lullaby now, the sun of her illusion dulling away into a soft pastel yellow, the sunflowers following suit. She allowed slow and small gusts of wind hit them, the feeling of it soothing the very emotional teen that was in her arms. She was undoubtedly regretful for causing her sister to go as far as trying to commit suicide, and she would never forgive herself if she actually fell through with it either. With that now happening, Hinata had to keep her little sister in account for her act of revenge, no longer taking time for granted as she concluded that she had to hurry and find Kabuto and deal with him and then finish of Sakura when she had returned to Konoha. _

_Hanabi felt herself drift off into sleep as she slowly start to feel the sensation of Hinata holding her fade away, her voice fading off into a distance as well. A small whispered tingled her ears as she finally was faced with pitch black once more, the glorious fields of sunflowers dissipating._

_"**Please, be patient with me, Hanabi.**"_

* * *

**A/N**: how much you wanna bet you didn't see Hanabi's suicide attempt coming? yeah, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOOO! YEH BREH

just tryin to keep this story suspenseful, nah i'm saying? hehe

alright alright, next chapter will have a lot of action! I promiseeeee and someone will FINALLY make an introduction (bout damned time, ikr lol)

sorry for not updating in a couple weeks, I was getting my tan on at the beach hehe

alright, well read and review!

thanks for all the readers and reviews btw!

i don't own Naruto, I FUCKING WISH I DID THOUGH LIKE DAMN


End file.
